Panic
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: You can run but you can't hide when danger is near! After a home invasion and attack, John Cena and his family moved to a gated community for safety but are they truly safe? Is the danger behind them? Cena/OC. Orton and others also. co-written by Dejavu1978. Check out the sequel Chance of Redemption.
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story. I hope you like it. It is AU Fiction.

Thanks to Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo for the help with this chapter. I so appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement intended.

* * *

><p>A beautiful day. Peaceful blue skies and billowing clouds made the home look like it had just popped out of the pages of a fairy tale book. Until a loud, thunderous clatter jolted Annie Cena out of her dreamy state of mind. Her neck snapped to the side toward the sound. Three men dressed in black were entering her home. The front door lay in splintered ruins on her new white carpet. She screamed and attempted to run, but the largest of the three grabbed her waist.<p>

Her body trembled. Where was Payton? Where was her little girl? Frantically she screamed and kicked at the man who dragged her into the bedroom. Twisting and turning. Payton was nowhere in sight. She had to get free. Hands flailing. Slapping her captor's face. She had to get free. She had to find Payton before the intruders did.

The bright light that poured into the home from the open blinds was shut out as her face was forced into the soft comforter on her bed. Wiggling and scratching. She fought for her life. Her arm screamed in pain. Powerful was the man who bent her arms behind her back unnaturally and bounded her hands behind her back. The weight lifted. She was alone in the room. It took great effort to roll her body.

"No, please." He returned.

CRASH!

BANG!

Glass shattered. Loud bumps on the floor. Her home was being trashed. She was helpless to stop it and stop whatever they would do.

Remain calm she told herself.

Annie scanned the man for anything that would help her identify him later on. Every inch of his skin was covered in black cloth except for his mouth which was exposed when he dropped down on the bed beside her and flipped up his mask so he could deliver a smoke tainted tongue to her mouth. She spat at him. His lips curled up in a sneaky and delighted smile.

"Let's go." His partner screamed at the door.

"In a minute." What was he planning to do to her?

"I'm warning you. Leave the woman alone. I told you that's not what we came for."

"Just give me ten minutes!"

"Keep it zipped!" A gun was stuck to the back of the man's head. The man straightened his back and sucked in a deep breath. His head rolled to the side. Cold, ice blue eyes cut sharply. He stood. Swatted the gun away. "Let's go." His partner exited.

"Till we meet again, beautiful." His tongue ran over his bottom lip as he drank her in from head to toe. Pervertlly he sucked in his breath, then left her be.

Annie cried. Relieved, yet petrified.

Payton.

Was she scared? Had they hurt her? Had they taken her?

Please let her be okay.

Annie managed to wiggle free of her restraints. She ran through the house, stepping over the debris that had once made the house a home. Payton was not in the dining room where she had last seen her. She hurried up stairs. Payton's bedroom was untouched, but Payton was not there.

"Payton!"

Annie ran back down the stairs. Down the hall. The toddler was not there.

"Payton!"

Out the front door, Payton's favorite toy laid by the driveway. Black rubber marks left behind from the get away car.

"NO!"

Running back inside. Shifting through broken furniture. She saw that her purse had been poured out.

"Thank God." Her cell phone was still there. She dialed 911.

"Help me please! My house ... Was just broke into. I can't find my daughter."

Her hand released the phone. It fell to the floor. Her gaze locked outside the double glass sliding doors. One step at a time she made her way. Then broke into a run.

"Payton!"

Annie grabbed her baby in her arms and rocked her.

"Why are you crying mommy."

For the first time, Annie was not upset that Payton had snuck out of the home alone to swing on her swing set. The two and half year old had never seen the intruders and was untouched by their evil.

"Annie, are you okay?" John touched his wife's arm. She jumped. "Annie?"

"Ya." Annie replied coming out of her memory. She saw that day every time she closed her eyes.

"Are you okay, baby?" He asked her seeing she was deep in thought.

She sighed and looked in the backseat at Payton who was sleeping peacefully. "I was thinking about the new house. It is safe right?"

"Yes. It has a state of the art security system and the entire neighborhood is gated."

He knew she was scared. Since the attack four months earlier, she was terrified of being alone in the house. They tried to stay in the house but Annie couldn't take being there alone when he was on trips. So they sold the house and found this one that was in a state of the art gated community on the outside of Houston. He wanted to make her happy and keep her and Payton safe.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

Thanks to Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo for the help with this chapter. I so appreciate it.

* * *

><p>John brought his SUV to a stop in front of a large iron gate. A guard was on duty twenty-four hours a day and only the guard could open the gate. That was one of the selling points for the house. John stopped the SUV at the gate and waited for the guard.<p>

"Can I help you?" Heath Slater, a man half John's size, immediately left his comfortable chair in the security guards booth and walked up to his window.

"Yes, we just bought a house here. John Cena?"

"Just a moment." Heath scanned his clipboard until he found the information. "I'll need to see a photo I.D. sir."

John dug into his back pocket and produced his wallet. He opened it.

"You have to take that out, Sir."

John grinned. His realtor had promised the gated community had top notch security and he could see now it did.

"There's a guard on duty all night as well?"

"Twenty-four seven, sir." Heath replied. "Alright here is your decal for your car and your wife's car. You can go in, but you have to sign in and out every time."

"Thank you." John took the decals.

"I hope the night guard is bigger than that one was." Annie complained as the gate was opened and John drove in and headed to the house. He had inspected the property by himself before he had purchased it. The homes were expensive, but money was no object when it came to Annie. He would spend every dime he had saved to make her feel secure again.

"I want my teddy." Payton complained referring to the three foot tall teddy bear that sat in the corner of her room. He would often find her sitting on the bears lap pretending to read it a book even though Payton couldn't read yet. John thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"The movers brought everything yesterday, sweetie." He had managed to unpack a few things before heading back to bring his family. He hoped the change of scenery would help. He had barely been able to leave since Annie's attack, traveling only once or twice a month when his brother could stay. If he could not travel more often soon, it was very likely he would lose his job no matter how good he was at it.

"Here we are." He got out and walked around to open Annie's door. She smiled at him and went to the backdoor to get Payton.

"It's perfect." She said as she got Payton out of her car seat. She carried her blond blue eyed daughter on her hip and followed her husband into the house.

"The security expert is going to meet us here." John watched his wife inspect the home.

"It's a state of the art system right?" She asked as she placed Payton into the pack n play John set up.

John sighed and walked over to his wife. He pulled her into his arms. "I promise it is the best system. No one is going to hurt you or Payton."

Annie smiled and gently kissed her husband. She knew she could trust him to make sure what happened never happened again. She pulled away when the doorbell rang. John walked over and opened it.

"Hi I'm Randy Orton. The security expert and your next door neighbor." Randy walked in and whistled. "Damn. Your place is much bigger than mine." his eyes gazed at the high ceilings in the foyer with the stained glass solar panels.

"Thanks."John said letting him in. "This is my wife, Annie and over in the pack n play is our daughter Payton."

"Nice to meet you." Randy said to them. "Well, I just finished installing the system."

"Great." John looked at his wife. "Tell us about it."

"Well, every door and window has an alarm. It is all patched into the control panel. You have three control panels. One by the front door, one by the back door and one upstairs in the master bedroom. Each control panel and alarm sends a signal to the main office. The police and whatever emergency personal is needed is summed immediately. You can have cameras install if you want, for an extra cost." Randy said explaining the system.

"Annie, do you want cameras?" John asked her. He wanted her to feel safe and whatever it took for that to happen.

"Maybe outside the house." Annie replied.

"Outside." Randy nodded. "Ya. That's usually sufficient." He let his eyes linger a moment which made Annie a little uncomfortable. It was his eyes mostly. What was it about his eyes?

"Great." John replied just as his cell phone rang. It was one of the other executives. "I have to take this." He walked over to the kitchen to take it leaving Annie with Randy in the foyer.

"So what exactly does your husband do?" Randy asked as they stood there.

"John works as an executive for Vulcan Oil. He is one of their best." She replied proudly.

"Oh sounds interesting." He said just as John walked back into the room. "Mr. Cena, if you will sign here, I can have the cameras up and running."

"Thanks." John signed the paper and gave Randy the check for the amount needed.

"Alright. I will get on it." Randy nodded to them both. He got to the door and turned around. "I work a lot from home, so I'm always there if you guys need anything."

"Thanks. That's good to know." John replied as he walked him out.

Once Randy was gone, John turned to Annie. He had to tell her about his upcoming trip.

"That was Steve on the phone. He needs me to be in Louisiana by Wednesday."

"That's two days away." Annie said to him. "Is Dan coming to stay?"

"He can't. He has his job." John sighed. "Annie, I have to travel. It's part of my job."

"I know." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I know I'm being stupid."

"No." He said walking over to her. "You're not being stupid. You're still scared. But you don't have to be anymore. This system is the best. Everyone I have talked too says so. There are security guards who patrol and no one can get in without signing in or a decal. Plus the security expert is right next door. Hell, the guy used to be a green beret. That's makes you extra safe." He smiled and kissed her. "You and Payton are safe here. That's why I agreed to go. I know you're safe here."

"You're right." She sighed. She couldn't disturb her husband's job anymore than she had even if she was still scared. "This place is safe."

"Yeah it is. So how about we unpack while I'm home?" She nodded and they headed to the living room to unpack.

She knew that John would be traveling again eventually. She just never thought it would be so soon. But she trusted him to make sure the house was safe. She wanted to try to forget what happened four months earlier and move on.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo for the help with this chapter. You guys are awesome. I appreicate all the help.

* * *

><p>John left for Louisiana early Wednesday morning. It would be the first day since they moved in that she and Payton would be alone. John showed her how to arm the security system and disarm it. He left all his numbers as well as the numbers for the security company and the guards that patrolled. Randy had come over on Tuesday and installed the cameras and told John that he would be home if Annie needed anything.<p>

Annie was sitting in the kitchen making breakfast for Payton. John had armed the system before he left that morning. She put the pancakes on a plate and added some strawberries.

"Here you go baby." The blond said placing the plate in front of Payton.

"Thank you, mommy." Payton replied. Annie smiled at her daughter and sat down herself.

"Did you want to go outside play after breakfast?" Annie asked as they ate.

"Yes, mommy." Payton smiled.

"Okay." Annie smiled back. She knew Payton was happy to be going outside. Since the attack, Annie had been overprotective of Payton more than normal.

They finished up breakfast and Annie got Payton dressed in jeans and a pink shirt with white Reeboks. She put Payton's hair in pigtails and they headed outside.

"Okay, baby what do you want to do?"

"Swing set mommy." Payton smiled. Annie laughed as they headed over to the swing set. Payton started climbing while Annie sat on a nearby bench.

She felt a presence behind her. She looked behind her and to the side.

"It's just your nerves." She chastised herself and returned her attention to Payton.

She heard a rustling in the leaves. Her breath caught. Again, she saw nothing. How long would it take for her to feel comfortable again?

A hand touched her shoulder. She let out a weak cry, too frozen with fear to utter a louder sound. She swung around.

"Oh, Randy. You scared me." she glanced toward the house. "Did you just walk in?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I knocked but no one came to the door and I heard Payton back here. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Did you need something?" Annie was puzzled by his intrusion.

"No. I... Um.. Sort of told your husband I would look in on you from time to time. He left this morning right?"

"Ya. You know John never mentioned he had talked to you about his trip."

"Oh, probably just one of those things that escaped him. You know him having to rush off to meet his plane and all."

"Perhaps."

"So, everything is alright? With the house. No leaky pipes, spiders?"

Annie laughed. Randy was really easy to like and it did make her feel more secure knowing someone close by was looking out for her while John was out of town. She had been worried about how long it would take security in the gated community to show up should she need them. John had always known how to solve anything that bothered her.

"I'm fine." Annie replied with a kind smile.

He sat down beside her on the bench.

"That's all?" Annie asked him.

"No. I have to run a check on your cameras. John thinks there's a short in the one in garage.

"I feel so silly. I can imagine what you think of me. A grown woman needing a baby sitter."

"Annie, what you went through was horrible and it would be for anyone. No one expects you to just be okay. It takes time."

"John told you?" She asked shocked John would share that with seemingly a stranger.

"Yes. He told me when I came to install the cameras. That's when he asked me to keep an eye on you and Payton."

"Yeah. He said I would be safe with the security expert next door." She laughed.

"That's true. I would never let anything happen to you especially since your husband bought my best and most expensive system."

"Mommy!" Payton yelled running over.

"What's going on, baby?" Annie replied picked up her daughter.

"Who's he?"

"This is Randy. He lives next door."

"Hi, Payton." Randy said shaking her hand. "You are a pretty little girl. You look like your mommy."

"That's nice of you to say but most people say she looks like John."

"Well, I can see that but she has your hair."

"Thanks." Annie said with a smile. "Well, we better go in and have some learning time."

"Alright. Well I'm right next door if you need anything. Feel free to call day or night. Until later, Beautiful."

Annie swallowed. His statement had caused her heart to stop. It was so close to what her attacker had said. She guessed that no matter who said it, she would still hear the intruder.

After Randy left, Annie headed inside. Randy seemed like a nice guy but Annie was still a little uncomfortable around strangers. But he had to be okay if John trusted him enough already to tell him what happened. She decided it was just her fear playing with her mind. Randy wasn't dangerous. He was a nice guy.

"Okay, Miss Payton, what do you want to do for learning time? Reading, painting or music."

"Painting."

"Okay." Annie laughed. She went over and got out Payton's easel and some paints. She set it up and then set up her own easel. Painting was something they often did together.

John arrived in Louisiana and met Steve and the others. He worried about Annie and Payton. Annie was still fragile from the attack. He called her when he arrived at the hotel and made sure she was okay.

"John, glad you could make this trip." Steve Austin, the owner of the oil company, said to him as they had lunch.

"Thanks, Steve." John replied.

"Get the family settled in?"

"Yes, the new house is great. It has a great security system and guards. Thanks for suggesting it to me."

"Not a problem. I would have done the same thing if my wife was attacked. I do understand John that you had to be with her. This was business not personal. I needed you to be able to travel like before."

"I know that and Annie does too. The new house is just what she needs. It has the security system, twenty-four hour guards, even the security expert lives next door to us so that makes me feel even better."

"That's great. I'm glad it is what you needed." Steve looked at his best executive and how tired and worn out he looked. "So how are you dealing with all this?"

"It's tough. I want to be there for Annie but I can't imagine what she went through. When those men broke in and she didn't know where Payton was or if she was okay. She didn't know what they were going to do. It was terrifying for her. And I don't know how to make that fear go away."

"It won't go away overnight or in a few months. She needs time to realize that she is safe and no one can hurt her again. She needs to feel safe and this new house and everything it has, will do that. John, Annie knows you love her and that if you could have stopped what happened, you would have. She knows you would and will do anything to keep her and Payton safe."

"I just want to help her and make this all go away. But I'm not sure it can."

"John, you just have to be patience with her. She will heal from this with time."

"I hope so." John sighed.

They finished lunch and headed to the meeting with some investors and another oil company they wanted to buy. John made himself focus on work and try not to focus on Annie and the attack. They needed to get their lives back on track and this new place was the best place to start.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo for the help. I so appreciate it.

* * *

><p>On Friday, Annie headed to the grocery store. They had only bought a few items when they first moved in and now they needed more. She got Payton dressed and fed and then headed out. She made sure to set the alarm when they left. She stopped at the gate and signed out. This was the security company's way of monitoring the traffic in and out. She drove into town and to the store. She got Payton out of the car and headed in.<p>

She got everything she needed and was proceeding to the frozen food section when she bumped into someone. She was shocked to see Randy there.

"Randy, hey." She said when she saw it was him.

"Annie, how are you?" He asked as they stood in the frozen food section.

"I'm good. Just picking up some groceries."

"Me too. Small world." He laughed. She noticed his eyes lingered beneath her eye line. She glanced down and noticed her nipples showing through her white tee shirt. She had forgotten she had not put on a bra that day as she didn't realize she would be going out. She crossed her arms over her chest and his eyes met hers. He did not appear to be embarrassed that she had caught him staring.

"You live alone, Randy?"

"Ya. Gets lonely sometimes, but I guess you know how that is?"

She laughed a little. "I guess so."

"Are you going to the neighborhood get together tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. I guess it depends if John is back in town."

"You and Payton can come."

"Yeah but I would rather us go as a family."

"Well, think about it." He smiled. "Well, I need to go. Hope to see you there."

"Hey, Randy. I was planning to cook a pan of lasagna tonight. It's a big meal for just me and Payton, but I'm dying for some. You want to stop by and eat with us?" Annie was also in need of an adult to talk to. She felt lonely even though Payton was with her all the time. She loved the time spent with her daughter, but it just wasn't the same as conversing in the adult world.

"I guess I'll see you at five."

"Okay." she watched Randy walk away. "Hey, wait. How did you know we eat at five?"

"You do? Shoot, that's when I eat." he winked and smiled mischievously.

"Oh." Annie laughed.

She watched as he left and then turned her attention back to Payton. They finished their shopping and headed home. She signed back in at the gate and waited for Heath to open the gate. She drove to the house and headed in.

She put Payton in the high chair while she put up the groceries. She had disarmed the alarm when they walked in and set it again once they were inside. She got busy making lunch for Payton and never noticed the person coming up behind her. She placed the food on the plate and turned around to give it to Payton. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little.

"Oh my god, John. You scared me." She gasped when she felt the hand and turned to see her husband.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me." He said hugging her.

"I didn't. You scared me to death."

"I'm sorry, baby." He said to her. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I know. I'm just jumpy I guess." She laughed a little. "Randy did the same thing Wednesday."

"Randy was here."

"Ya, he came to check on that camera you said had a short."

John had no idea what she was talking about. He had not noticed a camera with a short. But he kept it to himself. He did not want her to feel upset when Randy had probably just noticed it himself.

"Daddy!" Payton screamed from the high chair.

"Hey, princess." John said kissing his daughter on the head. "Enjoying that lunch?"

"Yes."

John sat at the table beside Payton. "So do I get some lunch?"

"I guess you do." Annie laughed. She made him a sandwich and put it on a plate for him and made one for herself. They soon sat down for lunch. "So, we were invited to the neighborhood get together tomorrow." She said as they ate lunch.

"That sounds nice. Did you want to go?"

"I guess. I mean it would help us get to know the neighbors. Oh, I invited Randy to dinner. I was going to make lasagna and you know how that is always more than enough for us."

"That's great. I'm glad you invited him." He replied. "About the get together, It's up to you baby. If you want to go, we'll go."

"I guess we should go, we would get to know the neighbors."

"Okay." He said to her. "It's good to know Randy's keeping an eye on you while I'm gone. I hope that's all he's doing?" John half kidded.

"Oh, John. You really are funny you know that."

"Ya, I know. So, is that all he did. Fix the camera."

"No, he sat down and talked to me for a little bit while Payton played outside."

"Talked about what?"

"About a little bit of everything."

"I'm glad that you talked to someone. I felt better knowing he was nearby in case you needed something." John tried to hide his jealousy. He trusted his wife, but Randy was no slouch and it made him insecure.

"Yeah." She smiled. "So, how long are you here for?"

"Should be until Wednesday. We are finalizing the purchase of a Louisiana-based oil company. The final papers are being drawn up and the owner of that company has to look it over and then Steve has to look it over. Once they both have and their lawyers have, we will finalize the sale. For that we have to be in Louisiana."

"Are you buying him out or combining the companies?" She asked. She had met John when she was a secretary at the oil company. She used to be Shawn Michaels', one of the partners, secretary but when she met John and married him, she quit and chose to stay home and John supported that.

"We're buying him out. Steve and Shawn are paying top dollar for the company."

"Nice. Is that the only deal at the moment?"

"No, we also have a bid in on one in Alaska."

"Cool." She smiled looking at Payton who had applesauce all over her face. "Look at you, messy girl." She laughed wiping the applesauce off her.

"Sorry, mommy." She said with a big smile.

"It's okay, sweetie." Annie replied just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." John said getting up and walking to the door. He opened and saw Randy standing there.

"John, I didn't know you were home." Randy said shocked that he was.

"I just got here really. Please come in." John stepped aside and let him in. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, Randy. I was just going to come over and tell you that we decided to go to the get together. But you're still welcome to come to dinner?" Annie said coming out of the kitchen with Payton in her arms.

"Thanks. I had my heart set on the lasagna." Randy laughed. "I'm glad you guys are coming tomorrow. I was actually coming over to convince you and Payton to go but now that John is home I can see my work just got easier."

"We'll be there." John assured him.

"Great. Well, I don't want to intrude. I just came by to check on them for you. I know it's hard when you're out of town."

"Yeah it is. I appreciate you checking on them, Randy. I really do. In fact, I'm glad you're coming tonight. Annie is a great cook and I would like for us to get to know each other better."

"That sounds great. See you at five." Randy replied before heading out.

"Poor guy. He seems so lonely." Annie mused after Randy had left.

"I think he is divorced. The realtor said something like that when I came to look at the house."

"Well, we will know for sure tonight, wont we?" She smiled.

"Yes, we will." He leaned over to kiss her.

"Ewe, gross." Payton said.

John and Annie laughed at their daughter. She always said that when she saw them kiss. John had to laugh as it seemed things were getting back to normal. Which is what he wanted and hoped for.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

Thanks to Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo for the help.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>John headed upstairs to unpack while Annie got things together for dinner that night. She made sure she had everything for the lasagna, salad and bread she was making.<p>

"Payton, do you want to help mommy make a chocolate banana cake?" Annie asked as she and Payton were in the kitchen.

"Yes." Payton replied.

"Alright, let's get your apron on." Annie took out Payton's apron that was specially made with mommy's little helper on it. "Okay, why don't you mash the banana for mommy?"

"Okay." Annie smiled and placed the banana in a bowl and handed it to Payton.

She got out the rest of the ingredients and got to work. The cake only took 25 minutes to bake but it took 30 minutes to prepare. She mixed everything she needed and placed it in the pan. She put it in the oven and set the time.

"Okay, ready to help mommy clean up?"

"Okay." Payton smiled helping place the dishes and bowls in the dishwasher.

"Well are we making mommy's famous chocolate banana cake?" John said coming and picking up his daughter.

"Yes." She replied.

"John, why don't you and Payton go spend some time together while I do my chores?"

"Sounds like a plan babe." John kissed his wife and picked up his daughter and headed outside

Once they were gone, Annie headed to the laundry room. The rest of the day went as normal and soon it was time to make dinner. She got out everything she needed for the lasagna. The one she was making took two hours to cook. She made the lasagna and placed it in the oven. She then got out the ingredients for the salad. She was making a mixed green salad with Italian dressing and garlic bread sticks. Once she had everything made and cooking, she headed upstairs to change her clothes.

"Alright, are we all ready for dinner?" She asked walking in the living room. John and Payton were on the sofa watching a movie.

"Yep." John replied just as the doorbell rang.

"Get the door, John."

"Yes, dear." He laughed headed to the front door. "Randy, come in."

"Thanks and thanks for the invite." Randy said walking in.

"No problem. Well, Annie has a big meal planned so I hope you brought your appetite."

"I did." Randy smiled and followed John into the dining room. "Wow, this is quite a spread."

"Thanks." Annie said as she sat the salad on the table. "Well, let's eat."

They all sat down at the table and began dinner. John looked at Randy and decided to ask about his personal life.

"So, Randy, Annie said you live alone." John said starting the conversation.

"Yeah, I do. My ex wife, Monica and I got divorced about a year ago."

"Can I ask why?"

"Sure. She realized that she didn't want to be married so she filed for divorced."

"I'm sorry." John said.

"It's alright. It just wasn't meant to be. But I believe the right person is out for me and when I meet her, I will know." His gaze fell on Annie. A serious gaze.

"That's how I felt when I met Annie." John said with a smile to his wife.

"How did you two meet?" Randy asked, honestly interested in how John had won Annie.

"I was a secretary at Vulcan. I worked for one of the partners. John came to his office for a meeting. We started talking and before I knew it, I was in love with him." Annie replied.

"And I felt the same way about her." John smiled taking his wife's hand. "We got married about a year after we met."

"Must have been love at first sight." Randy laughed.

"Yeah, I thought so." Annie replied.

"How long have you been married?"

"About four years."

"And Payton is two?"

"Actually she's two and half." John added.

"Did you plan to have a baby so soon?"

"Not really but the best things in life aren't planned." Annie smiled at her daughter who was enjoying her dinner. "Did you and your wife have children?"

"No, Monica was not a baby person. She never wanted a family and I guess that's one of the reasons it ended. I wanted a family. I wanted to have the kids and do all the fun dad stuff." He sighed. "But I really think that Monica didn't' want to be married."

"It's probably for the best. You should be with someone who wants what you want."

"I agree with Annie." John added. "So, Randy, how did you get into the security business?"

"I was a bit of a trouble maker when I was younger. After I was arrested, I decided to turn things around. So, I got a job installing security systems and I went to school to learn about electronics and computers. So now I know everything about the system and I can fix anything wrong with it." He replied before looking at John. "You know you got the best system. It is the top of the line. "

"That's good to know. I only want the best for my family. I will do whatever to protect Annie and Payton."

"What happened must have really been terrifying."

John was shocked that Annie told him what happened. They hadn't really told too many people. He told his bosses at work because he had needed time off to be with her. Outside of that, only a few close friends and relatives knew about the attack.

"It was but I would like to move on." Annie said changing the subject. She didn't really want to bring up what happened. "Everyone enjoying the lasagna?"

"It's wonderful." Randy replied.

"It's great, baby, like always."

"Well, save room for dessert."

"Randy, you're love dessert. Annie makes an awesome chocolate banana layer cake. It's really good."

"Sounds good." Randy smiled.

Annie smiled and turned her attention to Payton. After everyone finished dinner, she brought out the dessert and they continued to talk.

"Well, it's late. I should be going." Randy said after the dessert. "I'm sure you guys want some time alone. Thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome." John and Annie both politely walked their guest to the door. "We'll have you over again sometimes."

"That would be great. Goodnight, John, Annie." He shook John's hand and then kissed Annie's cheek. John felt as if Randy's kiss had lingered too long, but thought it was his imagination.

"That's was fun." Annie said cleaning up.

"Yeah but he seemed to want to know a lot about us." John replied as he helped.

"I thought that was the whole point of the dinner. To get to know each other."

"Yeah, I know."

"We asked him questions too."

"Yeah."

"John, he was probably just being neighborly."

"Yeah, you're probably right." John said. He smiled as she finished cleaning up. He walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Hey, let's head upstairs."

She smiled as he kissed her and took her hand and led her upstairs. They checked on Payton before going to their room. They spent the night making love. It was the first time since the attack. Every time John tried with Annie, she would pull away. He wanted to be patient with her but it was frustrating. But that night, she seemed more relaxed then she had in a long time and it was amazing between them. To John, it was another step to them getting their lives back on track.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story.

Thanks to Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo for the help with this chapter. You guys are awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Annie got things ready for them to go to the get together. She called the committee chairperson and asked if they needed to bring anything. She said no. Annie got Payton up and got her dressed in pink leggings, a white shirt with pink flowers and white tennis shoes. She put her hair up in pigtails and added pink ribbons.<p>

"Good morning." John said walking into Payton's bedroom.

"Morning." Annie replied kissing her husband. "Can you watch her while I get dressed?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"Thanks." She kissed him and headed into the bedroom to shower and get ready. She was soon dressed in jeans and a pink blouse with white New Balances. She pulled her blond hair up in a ponytail and headed to find John and Payton.

She walked into Payton's room and smiled at the sight. John was sitting in the chair with Payton on his lap reading her Green Eggs and Hams.

"You should go get dressed; we don't want to be late." She said walking in.

"I'm on my way." John handed Payton to her and headed to get dressed. He was soon dressed in jeans, grey shirt and sneakers.

Once he was dressed, they had a quick breakfast and headed over to the community center for the get together. They got into Annie's SUV and headed to the community center. Once there, they headed in. They saw all the families in the neighborhood there. The kids were playing some games while the adults were talking.

"You must be the Cenas." A tall brunette said walking up to them.

"Yes, I'm John and this is my wife, Annie and our daughter, Payton."

"I'm Debbie. I live a few houses down from you."

"Nice to meet you. Is your husband and kids here?" Annie asked.

"I'm divorced. My husband cheated and I took him for half and got the house." Debbie laughed. "Well, John, the guys are over there. So you go there and we will head to get something to drink." She noticed the look. "It's the rules. You have to get to know the guys.

"Alright." John kissed Annie and headed over to where the guys were.

"Well, let's put this little angel in play center and get a drink." Debbie said to her looking at Payton.

Annie nodded and followed. She signed Payton into the play center and walked with Debbie to the bar. Debbie ordered two sodas for them. She handed the glass to Annie.

"So, how are you liking the house and neighborhood?" Debbie asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"I like it." Annie took a drink of her soda. "How long have you lived here?"

Debbie thought for a minute. "I guess about five years. My husband and I got divorced about two years ago."

"I'm sorry."

Debbie took a drink. "Don't be. We're both better off."

Annie smiled and looked over at John. He seemed like he was having a nice conversation with some of the guys. She looked at the door just as Randy walked in.

"Talk about hot!" Debbie said when she saw Randy walked in. "There is one guy I would love to get to know better. If you know what I mean." She whispered to Annie. "Randy, over here."

Randy looked to where Debbie and Annie were. He smiled and walked over.

"Annie, Debbie, how are you guys today?" Randy asked.

"I'm fine." Annie replied with a smile.

"Anytime I get to see you is a good day, Randy." Debbie flirted.

"Debbie, can you help me with something?" Ashlyn Rhodes said to her interrupting.

"Yes of course, Ashlyn. I will be back, Randy, Annie." Debbie quickly followed Ashlyn leaving Annie and Randy alone at the bar.

"So, are you enjoying this?" Randy asked Annie before getting a drink.

"Yeah it's great." Annie replied with a smile.

"Where's John and Payton?" Randy looked around.

"John is talking to some of the other guys and Payton is the play center."

"Is Debbie the only person you're met?"

"Yeah at the moment." Annie laughed. "She seems to like you."

"Debbie is like that with all single men. I think she can sense a single guy from 30 miles away." Randy laughed.

Annie laughed. "So why don't you go out with her? Since she seems to like you and you're single."

"She isn't really my type. I like the sweet and shy ones. Debbie is a little to forward for my taste."

"I guess I can see that about you." She smiled before taking a sip of her soda.

John looked over at the bar and saw that Debbie had walked away and Annie was talking to Randy. They seemed pretty friendly. He excused himself from the group he was talking to and made his way over to the bar.

"Randy, nice to see." He said walking up.

"John, enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah it's been nice. What are you guys talking about?" John looked at Annie and Randy.

"We were just talking about Debbie." Randy said before Annie could. "I told Annie that Debbie can sense a single man from 30 miles away."

"Oh," John laughed. "Annie, I wanted to introduce you to someone. Excuse us, Randy."

"Of course. See you later." Randy smiled.

Annie walked with John over to the group with John.

"Annie, this is Mike Mizanin and his wife, Kiera. They have a little girl Payton's age."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Annie said shaking their hands.

"I told John that we need to set up a play date for Payton and Joy." Kiera said.

"That sounds good." Annie replied with a smile.

"Great. Here is my number. Call me and we will set up it." Kiera handed Annie a card with her numbers on it.

"I will do that." Annie smiled.

They continued to get to know their neighbors for the rest of the evening. Most seemed very nice. They soon said their goodbyes and headed home.

"It was good to meet the neighbors." John said when they got home and Payton was in bed.

"Yeah it was. They all seem nice." Annie replied as they ready for bed.

"Are you going to set up a play date with Payton and Joy?"

"Yeah, I think it's good for Payton. She doesn't need mommy's over protectiveness." Annie replied with a sigh.

"Hey, you just want her safe. I don't think being overprotective will damage her." John said hugging her.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She laughed a little.

"Come on, it's late. Let's go to bed." He kissed her and they got into bed.

Annie snuggled up close to her husband. She couldn't help but think was she doing damage to Payton by being overprotective. She didn't want to damage her daughter but she couldn't shake her fear. She saw that John was sound asleep and she snuggled up closer to him. She fell asleep to the sound of his breathing and put her thoughts out of her mind.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo for the help with this chapter. You guys are awesome!

* * *

><p>John did not stay home long and was soon packing up to head to Louisiana for the final meeting about the oil company his company was in the process of buying, and he expected to be gone at least a week. So, they took advantage of the time they had and enjoyed an intimate family weekend. John, knowing his days would be filled with travel in the recent future with deals that would send him from Alaska to Saudi Arabia, reluctantly kissed his wife and child good-bye. It saddened him that he would not be home often in the next few months. John got his bags and headed out to the car. Annie followed him to the car with Payton in her arms.<p>

"I will call you when I get to the hotel in Louisiana." John said and placed his bags in the car. "I hope to be back by Saturday but it depends on the deal."

"Be safe." Annie stood at the car, wishing she could freeze time and keep him home. "And make sure you call me."

"I will." He kissed her and then kissed Payton on the head one last time. "Be good for mommy while I'm gone."

"I will." Payton's innocent big eyes smile broke his heart when he thought about how long it would be before he saw it again.

John turned to Annie. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too." and then he was gone, driving away from the gated community and the ones who loved and needed him.

Annie watched as he did for a moment before heading back in the house. Payton had a play date with Joy that morning and Annie was going to do some shopping. She dressed Payton and they headed to Kiera's for the play date.

"Annie, come in." Kiera said when she opened the door.

"Thanks." Annie took a step inside and looked around. Kiera's home looked like a mirror image of her own from the outside, but inside nothing was familiar. Kiera's home did not welcome its guests into a foyer; instead there was a large living room, separated only by a twisting wrought iron stair case. "You have a nice house."

"Thank you. I'm glad we set up this play date." Kiera said as they walked into the living room where Joy was. "This is Joy."

"Oh she's adorable." Payton squirmed and Annie placed her on the floor, tickled by how excited her baby was to meet and play with a new friend.

"Thank you. So, you ready for time for yourself."

"Yeah." Annie said wearily. Even thought Payton was a child, Annie felt safe with her being with her. It had been so long since she did anything without Payton or John.

"Annie, the point of a play date is to give us moms some time to ourselves. I keep them today and you have time to yourself and then you can keep them later in the week so I can have some time."

"That sounds good." Annie smiled. This would be the first time she left Payton since the attack with someone other than John or his family. Her parents lived in London and they never really had the time to come and visit.

"Well, go and have a fun today." Kiera gave Annie a slight push, seeing her anxiety. "I have your cell number if anything happens. Don't worry."

"Okay." Annie walked over to her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Be good for Kiera and have fun with Joy. I will be back later."

"Okay, mama." Payton promised, but was preoccupied with her friend's baby doll.

Annie kissed Payton on the head and headed out. She wanted to go to the mall and pick some things up for Payton's birthday which was in a few weeks.

She pulled in and got out. She pressed the button that locked the car and set the car alarm. She began walking toward the building. She stopped half way and looked behind her. She thought she heard footsteps but there was no one there.

"God, get it together, Annie." She chastised herself. Her anxiety about being alone had yet to heal and she was reminded of this fact every time she ventures outside the protective walls of her home. She took a deep breath and took another step forward. Stopped and forced herself to move even though her heart beat wildly and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She felt frozen and each step was laborious. She wanted to run back and lock herself in her car but she resisted the urge and continued walking toward the building.

Once inside, she browsed the Baby Gap, looking for something she knew her little girl would look cute in. She still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Her hands shook as she pushed clothes from one end of the rack to the other. She just couldn't shake the feeling. She left Baby Gap and headed to the toy store. She looked at the stuffed animals and the games and made her way to an aisle filled with baby dolls. She laughed when she saw one that she thought resembled Payton. It had the same blond hair and the same smile. It laughed and talked and Annie knew Payton had to have it.

After leaving the toy store, she headed to a few other stores. Her paranoia warned her that someone was following her and she began to argue with herself. Privately screaming out in her mind. "It's a mall. There are hundreds of other people here!" She just couldn't relax so she got out her cell phone and called Randy. He was the only person she knew who was probably home and would come and meet her.

Randy sat in his home office looking over his books. He had just installed a new camera at Kiera and Mike's. The one in their garage had a short and Mike wanted it replaced. He really didn't have anything else scheduled for the rest of the day. He was running a check on some of the systems in the neighborhood when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Randy, its Annie."

"Annie, hey, what's up?" He knew that Payton was with Kiera and that Annie had gone shopping.

"I'm at the mall shopping for Payton's birthday and I just keep getting the feeling that someone is following me. Is there any way you can come and finish my shopping with me?"

"Yeah. I'm on my way."

"Great. I'm at the food court."

"Alright. See you soon." He hung up and got his keys and headed out.

Annie called Kiera next and checked on Payton. Kiera said they were making homemade pizza and then going to make cookies. She hung up with Kiera and waited for Randy. She sent John a text knowing that he was in a meeting. She told him that she was shopping and that Payton was at a play date. She didn't tell him about her feeling. She didn't want to worry him.

"Hey." Randy placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, thanks for coming." Annie replied and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Not a problem. So are you okay?"

"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with me." They sat down at a table. "I just felt that someone was watching me and following me. That's crazy right?"

"It's not crazy. You are still healing from what happened." He said sitting down across from her. "And this is the first time that you're been out by yourself right?"

"Yeah. I've always had Payton or John."

He leaned over the table and took her hand. "Annie, you just have to give it time. Eventually, you will feel safe." His voice was so soft and concerned. Just his presence calmed Annie.

"Thanks." She smiled. "So, are you ready to go shopping with me?"

"Yeah, but first let's get some lunch." He smiled.

They headed to a pizza place in the mall and had lunch and then went to some other shops in the mall. They headed to the party supply store to get some things for Payton's birthday. Randy helped her pick out some things for the party and helped her take it to the SUV. He even tested out some of the toys they looked at and it made her laugh. It felt good to laugh.

"Thanks for today Randy. I appreciate it." She said as they stood at her SUV.

"It's no problem. My schedule was free today." He smiled at her.

"Well, thanks." She started to get into the SUV before turning around. "Randy, would you like to have dinner with me and Payton tonight? To thank you for helping me today."

"Hmmm. So soon after the last time." He joked. "We better be careful. The neighbors may think something is going on between us?"

Annie blushed and looked at her feet.

"Is that a yes?"

"Are you kidding? Turn you down and get stuck eating my awful cooking? Not a chance. Same time as before?"

"Of course." He smiled again and walked away to his car and headed home.

Annie left the mall and headed home. She wanted to put all of Payton's gifts and party stuff in the attic. Once she had everything hidden, she headed to get Payton from Kiera's and then home to cook dinner. She had gotten a text from John and he said he was busy in meetings and would call her later. She sighed and started dinner. She missed John but she knew how important his job was and the meetings were. She just couldn't help but miss him.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo for the help and proofing this chapter.

* * *

><p>Annie stood in her kitchen making dinner. Payton was playing in the high chair. She had taken a nap at Kiera's. Annie got out the chicken she had planned to make and got out the honey mustard dressing. She placed the chicken in the pan and covered it with the honey mustard. Once she had the chicken cooking, she started everything else. She had planned to make ranch roasted potatoes, sesame and portobello green beans, and crescent rolls. She also was making Snickers pie for dessert. Just as dinner was ready, she heard the phone. She saw from the Caller ID that it was John.<p>

"Hey, how's the meeting?" she asked while she continued to prepare dinner.

"Like always. It looks like we aren't closing the deal as soon as we had hoped. We will be here until at least Monday. I'm sorry."

She sighed. "That's okay. I understand." Annie always pretended to understand John's job but sometimes she just wanted to scream at him for not being home more. She missed him and she never thought she would be spending so much time alone after she was married. Some days she thought her married life was really no different from her single days. Annie never cared to go out and party as her friends did and she had always imagined she would one day be sitting by the fire watching a movie with her husband at night instead of reading a book alone.

"I'm sorry, Annie."

"That's okay." She lied again. It wasn't' okay. She was lonely. She needed to have adult interaction from time to time not to mention the loving arms of a man wrapped around her while she slept.

"So, how is everything there?"

"Good. Payton had a play date with Joy today and I did some shopping for her birthday while she was with Kiera." She tried hard to disguise her disappointed tone. John's job provided them with a great life and she and their daughter wanted for nothing but it wasn't' important to Annie. She would have rather lived paycheck to paycheck if it meant her husband came home at five every day.

"That's great baby. I'm glad you're getting out and without Payton."

"Yeah it was nice." She sighed again.

"What?" He asked knowing something was up.

"It's nothing. I don't want to worry you."

"Annie, tell me."

"When I was at the mall, I had a feeling someone was watching me and following me."

"Did you see someone?" John asked worried.

"No, I didn't. I'm sure it was my imagination." She replied trying not to worry him. "Anyway, I called Randy and he met me at the mall and finished my shopping with me."

"That was nice of him." John couldn't help but think that his wife's tone had brightened slightly when Randy's name was mentioned.

"Yeah so I invited him over to have dinner with me and Payton."

"Again?" Annie heard someone talking to John in the background. "Baby, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. I love you, Annie. You and Payton."

"I love you too. Call me later."

"I will. Bye." John hung up and headed to his dinner meeting. He hated that Annie was having those feelings and was glad that Randy was nearby, but he worried that Annie would begin to have feelings for him. But he trusted Randy enough to know he would not take advantage of his wife's vulnerable state.

Annie hung up the phone and went to finish dinner. She got Payton out of the high chair and they set the table. Just as they finished, the doorbell rang. She headed to door and let Randy in.

"Randy, I'm glad you could come." She said when he walked in.

"Thanks for the invite. I hope it wasn't an inconvenience." He walked in and handed her a single white rose.

"Oh Randy you didn't' have to do that."

"It was no trouble. Actually I clipped it from one of your bushes." He winked menacingly.

"Oh." Annie laughed. "You're so bad. It's almost ready, I hope chicken is okay."

"That's fine."

"Great. It's honey mustard chicken with ranch roasted potatoes, sesame and portobello green beans, and crescent rolls. I also made Snickers Pie for dessert."

"Wow, that all sounds wonderful. You must really like to cook."

"I do. I love to cook and bake and I usually make meals like that. When it's just me and Payton, it's hard to make it just for two but we manage. When John is here, it seems I don't make enough." She laughed.

"You should try making dinner for one." Randy sighed. Annie looked at him sadly.

"Well, dinner is almost ready if you want to sit down." She motioned toward the table hoping to change the subject. She felt so bad for the lonely man.

"Alright." He sat down and watched as Annie placed Payton in the high chair and then went and got the dinner and put it on the table. "This looks amazing."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Well let's eat."

Annie gave Payton the plate that she had prepared for her that was cool and cut into pieces. They ate most of the meal in silence.

"This is really good." He said as they ate.

"Thanks. I try to make healthy, great tasting meals. I want Payton to eat vegetables and learn to love them."

"I'm sure she will." He smiled. "Did you tell John about the mall?"

"Yes, I told him it was probably my imagination and that you were nice enough to come to the mall and keep me company."

"I hope he was alright with that."

"He was." She smiled.

"Great. So, how do you like Kiera?"

"She's nice and Payton had a great time over there."

"Yeah I saw that."

"How did you see that?"

"Oh before you called me, I had been over there fixing one of their cameras."

"Did you have a lot to do today?" She asked hoping she hadn't kept him from his job.

"No, not today. I pretty much just monitor the systems unless there is a problem or I have to install a new system."

"Monitor how? You don't watch the cameras do you?"

"No, of course not. I have a system that periodically checks the alarm systems and cameras to make sure they are working properly. If they aren't, an alarm is sent to me and I can fix it immediately." He said before taking a bite of his dinner. "I would never invade people privacies."

"I didn't think you would." She smiled. "So it must give you a lot of free time."

"Sometimes but other times I have to install two or three systems which take a few hours each. So it really depends on the day. Do you miss working?"

"Sometimes but I do some work from home."

"Like what?"

"I restore antiques."

"Wow, that's cool." He thought for a minute. "In fact, I have an old armoire that belonged to my great-great grandmother. Maybe you could come over and restore it?"

"I probably could. I would have to look at it first and see if it can be restored."

"Great. When can you come by?"

"Tomorrow? If it's okay that I bring Payton."

"It's fine. I don't mind if you bring her." He said looking at Payton who was enjoying her dinner.

"Great. We will come by tomorrow and I will take a look."

"That sounds great." He smiled at her and leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Annie assumed he was just being friendly but it had sent a chill through her body.

After they finished dinner and dessert, Randy left after they made plans for her and Payton to come over and look at the armoire. Once he had left, she took Payton upstairs and put in the bath and got her ready for bed. She knew John would be calling to tell Payton goodnight. She put Payton in her pajamas just as the phone rang.

"Hi honey." She said picking up.

"Hey, baby. I just wanted to call and say goodnight to the two most beautiful girls in the world." John said to her.

"Hang on, here is Payton." Annie handed the phone to Payton. "Payton, daddy's on the phone."

"Hi daddy." Payton said taking the phone.

"Hi baby. How are you?

"Okay. I miss you."

"I miss you too peanut. I love you and I will see you soon. Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight daddy. I love you." Payton handed the phone back to Annie.

"She misses you." Annie said to him.

"I know. I miss you guys too. I love you, Annie and I will see you soon."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Both hung up and headed off to bed. John laid in bed thinking about Annie and Payton. He wished he could be there for them but his job was important. He grew up with his family struggling for things and he didn't his wife and daughter to have to. The home invasion still baffled him. They tore through the house and terrorized Annie but nothing but some flash drives and some files were taken. And those were nothing really important. It was household stuff and old business stuff from years earlier. But nothing that was important. He couldn't figure out what exactly they had wanted. But now Annie was safe with the security system and the gate that surrounded the neighborhood. No one could hurt her or Payton and that put his mind at ease.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo for the help with this chapter. I appreciate it.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Geeze." Annie jumped while tending to her flower garden. She screamed out. Annie wanted to pull some weeds in her garden before meeting Randy and she suddenly realized it was a mistake. The sun had not completely rose and dew was still on the ground. She gulped as a hand encircled her waist and a warm body molded to her body as she sat on her hands and knees plucking out of place weeds. A spade lay only inches from her hand but she was too scared to reach for it. She was too scared to protect herself. She knew it was a man who grabbed her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as his lips touched. She screamed out.<p>

"Get off her!" She heard a familiar voice and in seconds the man was jerked away from her. She scrambled to her feet to see Randy sitting on top of a figure in a black coat, punching him furiously.

"Randy! Stop!" The man knew who he was. "It's John. Stop!"

"John?" Randy retreated. "What the hell were you thinking? I could have killed you."

"I live here you big goon."

"Well it was kind of hard to tell the way you were sneaking around." Annie screamed at him. "I can't believe you did that!" Annie was upset. She thought her husband had a deranged sense of humor knowing how the slightest noise would send her into a panic.

"You're a real jerk!" Randy shoved him and turned toward his home.

"I don't know what you think is going to happen between you and my wife, but I'm telling you it's not going to happen." John accused. "You think I don't know ..."

"Now whose paranoid?" Randy left him standing alone.

"John I can't believe you did that." Annie chastised when her husband came to check on her.

"I'm sorry, Annie. I just wanted to surprise you."

"John it's not like it was before. I'm trying to get better ..."

"It's been nearly six months. I'm tired of not being able to put my arms around my wife."

"I thought you weren't coming home till Monday.'

"I had to pass through town on my way to the main office. And I wanted to see you. But I have to go now to catch my connecting flight. I love you. Annie."

"I love you too." She watched her husband leave again.

Annie thought about John and her life with him as she made her way to Randy's. She knew John was tired of her being so scared but she just couldn't seem to get her head to know she was safe. They had began to be intimate again right before he left and she knew that made him happy and it made her happy. She wanted to have the life they had before but she knew it was easier said than done.

She was excited to be able to restore an antique for Randy. When she and John thought it was best for her to quit her job so she was free to travel with him, she took up restoring antiques on the side. She usually made pretty good money doing it and John supported her doing in her spare time. She got to Randy's and knocked on the door.

"Annie, Payton, glad you came." He said when he opened the door. "Please come in."

"Thanks." She said with a smile. "So, where is this armoire?"

"Out in the garage." He said pointing to the door in the kitchen.

"Okay." She followed him to the door and walked into the garage. She saw the armoire against the wall. It was really beautiful. "Wow, it's beautiful."

"Thanks. So, how does this restoring work?"

"Well, I have to look the armoire over and see if there are any parts missing and any knicks or scrapes on it. And then go from there." She said with Payton in her arms.

"Okay."

"So, I need to get started."

"Alright. Um, Annie, I'm really sorry about this morning."

"Oh, no don't be. I mean you had no idea it was John. Actually it's nice to know I can count on you if I ever am in real danger in my back yard." she laughed then became serious. "How did you get there so quickly?"

"Oh," Randy looked away a moment. "I was just ... I'm an idiot. I left my car keys on the bench outback yesterday. I was going to go to the store and get something for Payton for her birthday before you came over. So, how bad is it?" Payton reached out for him and he took her into his arms. Annie was shocked. Payton rarely wanted to go to anyone other than John.

"Yeah, I can't really do anything with Payton in my arms." She smiled.

"Oh right." He looked around and wasn't sure what exactly to do.

Annie looked at him. "You could take her and play over there?" She pointed to the other side of the garage. "Do you have any toys?"

"No, I don't."

Annie laughed. "Okay, I will go next door and get her some things and then you guys can play."

"Oh, mmm, maybe you should stay here with her and I will get the stuff." He wasn't sure about being left alone with a child. He had never really been around children.

"But you don't know what she likes." She walked over to him. "I will only be a minute." She turned to her daughter in his arms. "Payton, be a good girl for Randy and I will be right back."

"Okay, mama."

"Okay." Annie smiled and walked over to the house leaving Payton with Randy. She walked into the house and disarmed the alarm. She got Payton's bag and packed her some things. She then armed the alarm and headed back to Randy's.

She walked in the garage and found Randy explaining to Payton the different types of tools he had. She had to laugh. "I think that's enough learning about tools."

"She asked me what they were so I explained."

"Okay. Here is her bag. It has all her favorites in it." She handed him the bag. "Now, you two go and have fun."

"Alright." Randy headed to the other side of the garage and put a blanket on the floor and sat down with Payton on it. He watched Annie and then turned his attention to Payton. She really was a cute little girl and it was obvious that she was adored by her mom.

Annie looked at the armoire and saw it was missing a shelf inside. She noticed some knicks and scratches. She looked over at Randy and Payton who were playing dolls. She laughed a little as Payton was explaining to Randy about her dolls well the best she could for an almost three year old.

"Well, I think I can restore it." She said walking over.

"That's great. How long do you think it will take?"

"At least a week."

"Okay." He smiled. "I really want it to look good. It's very special."

"Your great-great grandmother's right?"

"Yes. It's been passed down for generations. My grandmother left it to me. It was very special to her." He sighed. "She was very special. She practically raised me. I was devastated when she died. But I was grateful that she left me something so important to her. So I want to take care of it and make it look like it did when it was first in my family."

"I understand." She said placing her hand on his arm. "I will do my best to make it like that."

"Thanks. So, do you guys want to stay for lunch?"

"I thought you didn't cook well?" She smiled.

"I was thinking sandwiches."

"Sounds good." She took Payton from him and followed him into the house.

She sat down at the table with Payton in her lap and watched him get the sandwich stuff and make them.

"Is there anything you're allergic to or that you or Payton don't eat?"

"I'm not allergic to anything. Payton is allergic to strawberries. She doesn't really like bologna. But outside of that, nothing."

"Okay." He smiled and went back to making the sandwiches. He made a variety of pastrami, turkey and ham sandwiches. "Okay, I hope you like them."

"I'm sure we will." She smiled as he placed them on the table.

"Oh, I didn't' think about Payton." He said looking at Annie holding her. "I didn't think where she would sit."

"It's okay. She's fine right here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have eaten plenty of meals with Payton in my lap." She laughed.

"Okay."

Annie cut Payton a sandwich in half and gave her one half. They had chips and some fruit slices with the sandwiches.

"So, did you move here with your wife?" Annie asked as they sat there.

"Yes, she wanted to live here so we moved. We lived here about two years when she filed for divorced. She just didn't want to be married. Well to me anyway." He said rather sadly

"I'm sorry. I don't want to bring up bad memories."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind."

"Do you mind me asking what exactly happened?"

"I thought we were happy but she wasn't. She started complaining about everything that I wasn't. She would compare me to someone she use to date." He sighed. "I think at the end she was cheating on me. So it was probably better that we divorced."

"Sounds like it. Well, it's her loss." She looked down at Payton who was done eating and looking sleepy. "Well, we better head home. It's Little Miss here's nap time."

"Okay. She can nap here if you want to continue to work on the armoire. "

"That's nice of you but we better get home. We will come back tomorrow to work on it. This time, I will bring her pack n play." She laughed.

"That's sounds like a good idea." He helped her pack up Payton's stuff and walked her to the door. "I appreciate you doing for me. I never asked what you charged."

"Oh, I don't say until the work is done."

"Oh, okay. Well, see you tomorrow." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Thanks again."

"No problem. See you tomorrow." She smiled and headed out.

She put Payton in the pack n play when they got home and sat down at the computer to do a little research about the armoire. She thought about the day. It was nice to spend some time with an adult and do what she liked to do. Randy was a nice guy and it was nice to have someone to talk to.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

Thanks to Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo for the help with this chapter. I appreciate the help.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and it to be taken that way.

* * *

><p>Time flew by before Annie realized, two months had passed. She finished Randy's armoire, but still found ways to spend time with him. She found herself thinking about him more and more especially when John had not been home in nearly a month. It wasn't until she began having daydreams that turned romantic about Randy that she realized she was having feelings for him that she shouldn't. Yet, she could not keep herself away from him. She craved his attention. He was like a drug and she was addicted.<p>

She found herself going through withdrawals from his companionship when John took a two week vacation. She didn't mean to seem so far away when John spoke to her but her mind always thought about what Randy was doing and if he missed her as much as she missed him. She even found herself pretending she was with Randy when her husband made love to her.

"I have to stop this." she chastised herself. She loved her husband. That had not changed. She did not want to leave him. But she only felt completely safe when Randy was in the room.

She would spend more time in the garden just hoping he would work in his yard. That was how she had come to realize that Debbie had become a regular visitor of Randy's. Annie would work in her front yard and watch them. Debbie always flirted and Randy seemed to like it. Annie felt like she was being betrayed. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to go over and see him.

So she took a chance of her husband becoming suspicious of the feelings and assumed she and Randy were more than they were.

"Hi Randy. I found this and I thought you may have left it behind when you fixed the camera in the garage."

"Ya, I've been looking for that." he took the cordless drill from Annie.

"So Randy, I wanted to ask you something." Debbie interrupted the two friends.

"Okay what?" Randy asked. Randy gave Annie a look to quietly tell her that the woman was getting on his nerves. Annie smiled. It had made her day.

"I'm having a party at a hotel downtown and I would love it for you to come." She looked over at Annie and gave her a satisfied and menacing grin.

"What hotel?"

"The Sheraton Houston West."

"When is this party?"

"Saturday night at eight. I would really like for you to come." She smiled seductively.

Randy thought for a minute and then decided to accept the offer. "Sure, I will come."

"Great. See you then." Debbie smiled and then looked at Annie. "See you later Annie."

"Bye." Annie replied as Debbie left. "So, this party seems like fun. Are you excited about going?"

"Yeah I guess." He looked her. "You know, you can be my guest and go with me. You need to have some fun."

"I don't know. I'm not sure I would be comfortable besides I think Debbie expects you to be her date."

"Come on. I'm sure Kiera would watch Payton. Come with me and have some fun." He gave her a puppy dog look. "John will be back on the road. There's no reason for you to stay home alone."

She sighed. "Alright. If I can get someone to watch Payton."

"Great."

That was a few days earlier and now Annie was getting ready for the party. John had left out for Alaska and then to Saudi Arabia. Kiera agreed to keep Payton after Randy talked to her and told her that Annie needed some fun. Annie had told Kiera what had happened weeks earlier. He told her they were going as friends and nothing more. She had dropped Payton off at Kiera's earlier. She was nervous about going but she felt comfortable with Randy. She had just finished getting dressed when the doorbell rang. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Randy replied when he saw her in the sleeveless lace tank dress in black with golden lace over a delicate lining giving the dress a metallic sheen and a removable black velvet belt and a pair of black 4inch heels. She had her hair down and had some curl.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly.

"Well, let's go." He smiled offering her his arm.

She smiled as she took it. They headed to his car and soon were on their way to the hotel. They were rather quiet as they headed there. They pulled up and made their way inside after the valet took the car. They walked into the ballroom and saw all the people that Debbie had invited. Debbie saw them walk in and she gave a glare. She had invited Randy and had not expected him to bring Annie. But she put on a happy face and walked over.

"Randy, glad you could come." She smiled as she hugged him and then turned her attention to Annie. "I wasn't expecting you to bring someone but nice to see you Annie."

"You too." Annie smiled.

"Well enjoy the party."

Annie felt a tingle run through her body as Randy held her close. He had danced with her as a courtesy and she was sure he had no idea about the feelings she had developed for him. She was lonely. That was the excuse she made. It would only be wrong if she acted on them. Which she did not worry about because she was sure Randy did not feel the same way.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya. I just haven't danced in a while."

Randy looked deep into her eyes and he became quiet.

"Come on. I want to show you something."

Annie followed him into the garden behind the hotel. They were the only ones there.

"I know how much you like your garden so I knew you would like this."

"It's beautiful."

Randy continued to stare at her.

"Annie, I have to tell you something."

"We're friends Randy. You can tell me anything."

Instead of speaking he pulled her close and kissed her lips passionately. He was the first to pull away.

"I'm sorry. I know you're a married woman and I shouldn't' have done that."

"It's okay." She tried not to show how much she had liked his kiss. "We've just been spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah we have." He knew his feelings for her and he wanted to act on them. He wanted to be with her. "Do you want to go home?"

"Sure." She replied. She needed to go home and forget this.

"Okay, let's go." He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her back into the ballroom and they headed out. He hoped they could talk more where no one could really hear and nothing would get back to John.

They left the hotel and headed home. Annie's mind was still on the kiss and her growing feelings. They arrived at his house.

"Do you want to come in?" Randy asked her when they pulled in. "Just to talk."

"Okay." She accepted against her better judgment, but her heart was in control of her body now, and her conscience seemed to have taken the night off.

They headed in to his house. They were quiet for a minute before anyone said anything.

"Annie, about the kiss." He started. "I hope it won't come between us as friends."

Annie sat there thinking. He was feeling what she was feeling and she was unsure about what to do. Before she could stop herself, she leaned up and kissed him. She felt the kiss deepen and get more passionate. She felt his hands moving down her sides. Her hands instinctively went to the buttons on his shirt and she unbuttoned it and discarded it. He lifted her body and pulled her legs around his waist. Their passion became more intense as he carried her across the room and lowered her onto his couch. His hands hungrily caressed her back until it found the zipper of her dress. He slowly unzipped it, pulling the dress down slowly and kissing her body as he revealed more of her skin. Annie threw her head back and moaned when his lips touched her neck, then they were again on her lips. She held on tight as she felt him grow with excitement and push against her. The bottom of her dress seemed to rise on its own as Randy ran his hands up her legs and settled on her thighs. His fingers threaded her panties and she felt them being pulled away.

"Randy." she felt the heat rise in her face and she felt as if she was going to pass out. She laid a hand on his chest and attempted to push him away. "Randy. I can't ..."

His kisses continued. His hands continued to tug at her under things until he had slipped them off completely. He tossed them away. There was very little keeping him from taking her.

"Randy!" she began to panic as his passion grew wild and he seemed not to hear her protest.

"Stop." she begged. His touch felt good but she loved her husband. She could never cheat on him. She didn't' love Randy. She was only drawn to him because he was there when she was most vulnerable. That's what the shrink on the radio had told her when she had called in anonymously. Why didn't she stay away?

"Stop." But he continued to take what he wanted. Her breasts were exposed and his lips met her nipples. She gasped at the tingle it sent through her body. "Randy, we can't."

He stared into her eyes. His blue eyes appeared black. Distant. His expression had hardened. She froze.

"No one has to know, Annie." he whispered and kissed her neck again. She began to squirm away from him. She felt his hands slip between her legs and his fingers toyed with her most intimate place. She moaned even though she felt trapped. He stopped his attempt to relax her and she thought he had reconsidered, but he hadn't. She heard him unzip his pants and soon she felt the warmth of his man hood touch her inner thigh. The tip touched and she screamed out.

"No!"

His mouth covered hers to drown out her screams.

"John is never going to find out." he whispered. "You want this as much as I do. Don't fight it."

"Randy, Stop." she insisted. "I can't do this. I thought I could, but I can't."

"Just relax." he continued to encourage. "I know you're scared. But it's just one time."

"You know if we go through with this it will happen again."

"Only if you want to." He changed his position and pulled her hips closer so he could tease her with the tip of his manhood.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. I'm married and I love John." She slid from beneath him, holding her dress to cover her naked breasts. "I should go."

"Annie." He said grabbing her arm gently.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone with you and I shouldn't have kissed you and I definitely shouldn't have let things come to this. I'm sorry." She quickly zipped up her dress and made her way out of his house and over to Kiera's. She had to get Payton.

Once she had her daughter, she went home. She put Payton in bed and got undressed. She drew a nice bubble bath and relaxed. She couldn't help but think about what happened. Going with him was a mistake. She would have to stay away from him. She couldn't let herself make the biggest mistake that could cost her her marriage.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo for the help.

* * *

><p>Annie found herself not wanting to see Randy during the next few days. Dreaming about being with him had been one thing and she had enjoyed the thrill of the slightest touch from him and the kiss. But when she found herself in a situation she almost couldn't back out of, it became real. It had been too real. Before it had been a harmless fantasy. Now she felt terrible and dirty. She was nervous and a foul ball churned her stomach making her feel like vomiting.<p>

"Hello" she answered the phone with a shaky voice, knowing it was John. Could he hear her betrayal in her voice?

"Hey, honey." he sounded tired.

"Hi." She shifted her gaze to the side, glad he could not see her for he would surely know what she had done in her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Ya, I'm fine, why?" she bit her lip. It was in her voice.

"You don't' sound fine."

"I think I'm coming down with a cold." she lied. When would it end? She was already creating fabrications to cover her great scandal. She had never lied to her husband. "Where are you?"

"I'm actually on my way home. A volcano erupted in Europe and the ash is so thick it's shut down the airports."

"Again?"

"ya." he sounded disappointed that he was not heading to Europe. "So, I'm off for the week. Maybe more. Depends on the Colorado rig and if the man decides he wants to sell or not."

"Oh."

"You don't' sound too happy."

"I am. I'm just tired. I guess I am really getting sick." She did feel sick. She felt like her entire body had turned to mush.

She had to sit down. She felt like she couldn't breathe. What if Randy came over while John was home? Randy had made it clear he wanted her. Would he say something and destroy her marriage just to have her. She was terrified. "So, I'll see you soon. Then."

"Ya. I have to stop for gas and I should be home in about twenty minutes. Go take a nap and take care of yourself. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I ... I love you too."

"Oh. What do I do." she paced the floor wringing her hands. She didn't know what she would do without John. She loved him more than anything beside her daughter. Yet she lived without him most the time, so it really wouldn't be any different. And she would not be alone. Randy did like her. Or did he only want a onetime thing? Her mind raced. Her head swirled. She found herself sprinting to the bathroom and her lunch ended up swirling around the toilet and she was stuck on her knees trying to stop her world from being tore apart at the seams.

John stopped at the gas station just outside of town. He was tired. He had been driving all night. The deal he was working on was put on hold due to the fact that the partners thought someone was embezzling money from the company. They were currently investigating it so all deals were put on hold.

He sighed and said his bank card into the gas pump. He pulled out the nozzle and began to fill his vehicle.

"John? I thought that was you."

John turned toward the voice. "Debbie, how are you?" He asked and the blonde nearly sprinted across the parking lot.

"I'm fine. On your way back home?"

"Ya."

"You look tired big boy."

"I am, Debbie." John was not fond of the woman. It wasn't' because she wasn't nice but because he found her energy exhausting and sometimes she talked way too much.

She smiled slightly. "You know Annie came to the party I had the other night."

"What party?" John asked confused.

"I had a party at the Sheraton and Annie came as Randy's date."

"Oh, well, Randy has been very nice to my wife. He probably only wanted to be considerate." But it bothered John that Annie had gone to such an affair without him.

She smiled sinisterly. "Oh ya. Randy has been VERY nice to Annie while you've been away."

"Debbie, if you have a point to make please do. I'm in a hurry to get home." John replaced the gas cap and stood against the car with his arms crossed. Keys dangling from his hands.

"Well, I saw them go into the garden together."

"That's not out of the ordinary. Annie loves gardens."

"And I suppose you also don't mind her kissing other men?"

"Nah, you must be mistaken." John tried to laugh it off.

"And they left the party very early."

"So."

"So, you're neighbor across the street, Mrs. Bronson told me that Annie accompanied Randy inside his home and she did not leave for nearly two hours."

"Mrs. Bronson is a nosey old ..."

"She's also my mother, John. And she has no reason to lie. If I were you, I would not be so naive. There is something going on between those two. Everyone in the community knows it. You're the only one who doesn't want to believe it. "She smiled as she turned her back and walked away.

John stood there for a minute. Tears burned his eyes. He wanted to cry. He wanted to yell. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to hit someone. He wanted to hit Randy. He quickly headed home. He had seen the signs himself. He had seen the way Annie gazed at their neighbor. Randy was always around. Granted he didn't' know Debbie that well but what reason would she have to lie to him. He pulled up to the gate and signed in. Once he had, he drove to the house.

"Annie." He bellowed walking in.

"In the playroom." She said from the room. John made his way into the room. Annie was cleaning up "Hey, you're home." She smiled weakly.

"We need to talk, Now." his fists clenched and unclenched. He ground his teeth trying hard to keep his cool so not to upset his daughter.

"Okay." She said sitting down at the table in the room. "What's going on?" Fear settled in her chest her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

"Not here. Not in front of Payton."

This was serious. It was the only time John ever wanted to discuss a problem away from his child. When he knew they would argue. Surely he couldn't' know what had almost happened.

"I'm going to ask you something and I need the truth." John took her by the arm and led her into their bedroom and shut the door.

"Okay."

"Is something going on between you and Randy?"

"No. He and I are friends. That's it." she stuttered. She wrung her hands.

"Don't lie to me Annie." her eyes darted away. She couldn't' even look him in the eye. "Did he kiss you at Debbie's party?"

"What?" She was shocked he knew that.

"Did he kiss you at Debbie's party?"

"I ..." she couldn't' lie. "Ya, but."

"Did you kiss him back?"

"John, please let me explain. It was not like you are thinking."

"Not what I'm thinking. Don't make me laugh Annie."

"John, please."

"What is that?" John moved closer. He pulled away the collar of her blouse. "You have a damn hickey on your neck. And I know damn good and well I didn't put it there."

Annie touched her neck. She hadn't noticed.

"Did you screw him too?"

"No, John it was just a kiss, honestly."

"How the hell am I supposed to believe that?"

"I swear John. I made him take me home after he kissed me." Annie could tell she could not tell him the entire truth. He wouldn't understand. She had to make him believe her or she would lose him.

"I don't' believe this. Here I am busting my ass trying to save a job so I can give you and Payton everything ... And you. You're screwing around behind my back! How many others have there been?"

"John I haven't slept with anyone else."

"Just Randy right?"

"No! John please." she began to cry hysterically.

"Was my daughter there too? Are you so caught up with your new man that you are taking our child with you while you visit your lover?"

"John I didn't do anything. It was just a kiss."

"And you're lying to me again."

"I'm not John."

"Annie, I'm giving you one more chance to tell me the truth. Are you having an affair with him? Did you go to his home with him after that party?"

"NO!" she screamed. "No."

John collapsed on the bed. He held his head in his hand.

"Yesterday, I found out that my bosses think someone is embezzling money from the company so all deals are on hold and today I found out my wife has been cheating on me."

She felt the tears in eyes. "I love you, John. I do."

"Why? Why would you do this?"

"I don't know." She said with a sigh. She dropped to the floor. She had to be honest. The lie was killing her. "I have started having feelings for him recently. He was here and you were gone. I don't know how it happened. I don't."

He sighed and ran his hand over his face. "I can't believe this. Its true it's all true."

"You haven't been here for me! You just expected me to get over what happened. I'm healing but I'm still scared about things. Randy was here and he made me feel safe."

"So you screwed him because I don't understand? I'm trying Annie. Damn it. I have to work."

"I know. I didn't mean to have these feelings."

He held his temper. "You wanted him?"

"Yes! Okay!" she screamed. "I wanted him! Is that what you wanted to hear? I felt so alone. I was scared. And honestly you haven't made me feel important in a long time. You barely touch me when you are home."

"We make love whenever I'm home ..."

"No John. We have sex. There's a big difference. It's not like it used to be. How it was when we first got married. You just took the romance away and never thought of what I wanted. I wasn't ready for that to be over. I'm only 29 John. Forever is a long time to never feel how wonderful being in love feels."

John stood up from the chair. "So, I guess you made your choice. I hope you and him will be happy together." He walked to the other side of the room and retrieved his bag.

"I didn't' choose Randy. I chose you!' She got up and walked over to him. "I didn't mean for what happened to happen but it didn't' take me long before I realized that I want us and our marriage. And I couldn't' do it. I stopped and I came home. John, I love you."

"You should have never been there with him in the first place! You had to get naked and in another man's bed before you realized you loved me? Do you know how that sounds Annie?"

"John please. Don't leave. I love you. Please!" she screamed. "I never should have been there. I know that. But I love you."

"I can't be here with you right now. I can't be here." He made his way downstairs. Annie begged and screamed after him. But it didn't change his mind.

"Please tell me we are not over."

"Right now I don't know. I just don't know if I can ever forgive you for this. I can't trust you." the door slammed behind him.

Randy stood outside his home watering his garden. He heard the screaming but couldn't' make out what was being said. John stormed out of the home. Randy smirked his way.

John stomped across the lawn.

"I only have one question for you. Did you sleep with my wife?"

"What did Annie say?" Randy teased him; the smile never left his face.

"Yes or no Orton?"

"You know I can see why you're upset." he spoke as if John had no reason to be upset and if he was Randy didn't care. "I would be upset to if I lost such a great piece of ass."

John's fist shot out and caught randy's jaw before he made his way to his car and left. Randy laughed and rubbed his jaw, starring after John.

Annie couldn't stop the tears from coming down. She left the play room and headed to their bedroom after checking to make sure Payton was sleeping. She lay down on the bed and continued to cry. She never heard the alarm being disarmed and she didn't hear the front door open.

"We get what we need and we get out." One of the men said.

"Do you really think that disk is here?" Other one asked.

"Yes. It has to be. Now, look and remember we don't hurt the woman or the child. That's not what we are here for. "

"Don't worry. I don't plan on hurting her at all." The man laughed sinisterly.

The three men split up and began looking through some things. Annie froze when she heard something being turned over. She thought that John was back and got up from the bed and walked to the hall. She saw one of the men downstairs looking through something. She gasped softly and began to back up intending on pressing the alarm in her bedroom. She stopped when she bumped into someone. She turned around and saw one of them behind her.

"Well, we meet again." He said softly. She knew it was the person from before. She started to run but he grabbed her and pulled her to him. He placed a hand over her mouth and dragged her backwards into her bedroom and shut the door behind them.

He pulled her to the bed and threw her down on it. He got a scarf and tied her hands behind her back. Once he had, he turned her to where she was facing him.

"What the hell are you doing?" One of them said when they opened the door and saw him on top of the woman.

"What I wanted to do last time. Now, go do what you want you have to do and leave me." The man's voice was muffled as if he wore something under his mask to disguise it.

"This isn't part of the plan."

"I don't care. I did my part. Now I'm getting what I want out of this deal."

"Fine. But you're on your own." He left the room and headed to the office to look.

Once they were alone the man locked the door. He removed her clothes and stood above her starring. He dropped down on top of her.

"You see if you had just given yourself to me the last time we were together, I wouldn't' have to do this." He covered her mouth with his and began to grope her body. He seemed to enjoy her squirming and kicking and was turned on more when she screamed. He wasted no time undoing his pants in forcing himself inside her. He violently pulled in and out of her body. Squeezing her arms so tight to hold them down that they were going numb.

The torture seemed to go on forever. When he was finally finished with her he laughed. "I told you we would meet again" he whispered. "Was good for you." He was still laughing when he left the room. He saw that the others had left already. He made his way out of the house.

Annie shook in fear, still tied to the bed. Her entire body ached and her thighs felt like they had been ripped apart. She heard Payton crying. She tugged and pulled at the scarf that tied her down.

"Annie!" she heard someone yell for her. "Annie!" She heard loud footsteps on the stair case. "Oh my God, Annie." he saw her lying tied to the bed, naked and bruised. "Baby." he hurried to untie her and he pulled her into his arms and rocked her.

"Randy," she crumpled into his embrace.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo for the help.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement intended.

* * *

><p>Annie shook. She clung to Randy and cried hysterically. Randy could hear Payton screaming and crying. She sounded scared. He tried to get up but Annie clung to him.<p>

"Annie ... I know you're scared, baby." He spoke as if she belonged to him. "But I have to go get Payton." Annie nodded and Randy hurried from the room.

He searched Payton's room and didn't see her. He could hear her, she sounded close. He spun around. The sound came from the closet. It was locked. He jerked the door hard and it broke free of the lock. Huddled in the corner was the little girl screaming for her mother. Randy knew it was the dark space that scared her more than the men who had locked her in had.

"Those assholes." Randy mumbled and scooped the little girl in his arms. "Shhh. It's going to be alright." Payton wrapped her little arms around his neck and sobbed. Randy bounced her until she calmed down.

"Mommy." Payton cried. Randy did not want Payton to see her mother had been hurt.

"Payton, you want to play with your dolls while I go find mommy."

The baby girl nodded and he placed her on her bed with a few the dolls he knew was her favorite. Payton seemed unharmed and had already forgotten about the dark closet she had been locked in.

Randy hurried back to Annie. He pressed the panic button on the alarm and helped Annie get dressed.

"Let's go downstairs and wait for the police and security." He said to her.

"I can't."

"Yes you can, Annie." She nodded and followed him out slowly.

"Is Payton okay." she cried.

"She's fine."She was grateful that Payton was okay. Randy retrieved the little girl on their way downstairs.

She saw that the intruders had torn apart the living room. She couldn't figure out how they found them and how they got in. Why didn't the alarm go off?

"The police are on their way." He said as she sat down on the sofa. He put Payton in her arms. "Do you want me to call John?"

She nodded. She held Payton close. They stayed silent for a few minutes and then heard the doorbell. Randy got up and answered. It was the security team.

"What's going on Randy?" Heath asked.

"A break in. Someone broke into this house and attacked Annie Cena."

"How? We didn't hear the alarm go off or the panic button until a few minutes ago."

"I don't know how they did but they did. The alarm must not have been set." Randy replied as the police walked in.

"We have a reported break in." The police officer said.

"Yes." Randy replied. He showed the officer where Annie was and he picked up her cell phone and called John.

"Annie, I don't want to talk." John said when he picked up.

"It's not Annie." Randy replied. "It's Randy."

"What do you want?" John asked with anger. "I figured Annie would run to you after I left."

"Will you shut up you sorry jerk."

"Just go to hell Orton."

"Annie was attacked you idiot. Someone broke into your house. "

"What? How is that possible?" John was certain the neighborhood was safe.

"I don't' know. But if you have a brain in your head, you get your sorry ass back now!"

"I'm coming." John said hanging up. He turned the car around and headed back. He had to know Annie and Payton were okay.

Annie told the police what happened. They took down the information. The security guards looked over the alarm system. It was apparent that it wasn't tampered with. It was probably not set. John arrived and told the police it was his house. They let him through and he walked in. He saw the security guards, the police, Randy standing close by and Annie and Payton on the sofa.

"Annie, are you okay?" He asked walking up.

"Mr. Cena, it appears your wife was raped. We are going to take her to the hospital for a rape exam." The police officer said.

"Oh my god." John said. "How did this happen? We have an alarm. This neighborhood is supposed to be safe."

"The alarm wasn't set." Heath said walking up. "Were you the last to leave Mr. Cena?"

"Yes but Annie would have set the alarm." John replied. He turned to her. "Annie, did you set the alarm?"

"Apparently, you don't care about your wife's safety as much as you pretend to." Randy accused. "Not that you really care about her anyway."

"Stay out of this Orton, I'm warning you!" John screamed.

"It's your fault Cena. It's because of you that Annie was hurt!" He realized that he couldn't remember if he did. He knew this was his fault. But he didn't understand how they got passed the security gate.

"Ya and I guess it's just one more thing you can use to take advantage of my wife!" John screamed. "How did they get passed the security gate and the security guards?"

"Hell, you probably let them in too!" Randy accused.

"Stop it!" Annie screamed hoarsely she had begun to cry again.

"How did they get in the community?" Randy screamed at Heath. "Damn it Heath, I wasn't gone a half an hour!"

"We don't know. But I will find out." Heath was frightened by Randy.

"Mrs. Cena, we will take you to the hospital now." A lady police officer said kindly.

Annie nodded and got up with Payton in her arms. She followed them and was soon on the way to the hospital. Once Annie had gone, one of the police officer approached John.

"Mr. Cena, are you and your wife separated?"

"I left earlier tonight. We are having some issues and I left to think."

"Well you can head to the hospital."

John quickly left and headed there. He wanted to make sure Annie was okay. He couldn't' believe this. How did this happen again? He arrived at the hospital and was approached by the doctors and some lady in a suit.

"Mr. Cena?"

"Yes. How is my wife?"

"She is resting. We did the exam. She needs to rest. She is very emotional." John sighed. "Mr. Cena, we understand that you and your wife are separated."

"What are you doing here?" Randy entered the room. Had he been sitting with Annie?

"I belong here Orton. That's my wife. A fact you seem to keep forgetting!"

"Get out of here Cena. You caused enough trouble."

"Gentleman. You both need to calm down or I will have security take you both out."

"Fine." John agreed, but his eyes never stopped staring evilly at his neighbor.

"Mr. Cena. Were you and your wife together at the time of the attack?"

"I left earlier tonight. We had a fight and I needed some time."

"Then, unless she asks for you, I can't let you back."

"Oh and she asked for him?" John's face turned red.

"As a matter of fact she did Cena." Randy rubbed it in his face.

"Mr. Cena. We feel that it would be best if you took your daughter with you."

"What?" John asked shocked.

"Your wife is very emotional and unstable right now. This experience along with the one previous is horrible for her. We feel it would be better if your daughter wasn't around her."

"You want me to take my daughter from my wife?"

"Wait a minute. You can't take Payton from Annie. That would devastate her!" Randy argued. "You can't do that to her after what she's been through."

"She is unable to care for the child right now. She needs to heal."

"That little girl is her entire world."

"Until she met you." Cena popped off.

"Cena you're a jerk if you think that woman was any less of a mother."

"This is my decision Orton. You are not taking my place with my family." John looked at the others. "I can't do that. I might be angry about the fight but I can't take Payton away."

"Mr. Cena, it's for the best. If you don't take her ... Payton may be placed with social services."

"What! why? There's no need for that. I can take care of both of them." Randy interrupted again.

"Mr. Orton. I don't know the situation with you and the Cena's but you are not the child's parent and only a blood relative can take temporary custody if Mr. Cena doesn't take his child at this point."

John looked at the doctor and the business lady. He couldn't take Payton away from Annie. It wasn't right. "I can't believe this."

"Annie is not herself right now. Although her body was hurt, her mind took the biggest shock. She is talking out of her mind. Not making sense. She may even try to hurt herself. Until she has had a little time alone, I can't legally leave a child with her." The lady said. John realized then who she was. "It's for the best."

John sighed and headed toward Annie's room. How could he take Payton away? That would hurt Annie and probably break her. But he couldn't take the chance that she would be taken away. He entered the room and saw Annie holding Payton.

"Hey." He said walking in.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered. She blamed her husband for what had happened to her.

"Annie, we have to talk."

"So talk." She looked to him.

"I think I should take Payton with me. It would be better."

"You want to take her away from me?" Annie said as the tears filled her eyes. "No. I'm not letting you take her."

"I don't want to but it's for the best. Everyone says so."

"Everyone?"

"The doctors and the lady from I guess family services said it would be better if I took Payton. They don't think you can look after her."

"Are you so angry with me that you want to take her away from me?" Annie held Payton close.

"Annie, I'm sorry. The lady said she can take Payton away if I don't take her." He sighed. "I talked to my mom and she said she would watch Payton. We will stay with them."

Annie sighed and looked at John. She knew he was going to do it anyway. She turned to her daughter.

"Mommy, we go home."

"No baby. We can't go home. But you are going to Grandma and Grandpa's with daddy." Annie tried to remain calm.

"You come too."

"No baby, mommy can't." John said.

"Why?"

"Because mommy and daddy need some time apart. So you're going with daddy." Annie said with tears falling.

"Why you cry mommy?"

"Because I will miss you. But you go and have a good time with daddy, grandma and grandpa."

"Okay."

"Payton, we should go and let mommy rest." John walked over to the bed.

"I love you baby. I will miss you."Annie jerked her head away as John came close. She didn't even want to look at him. It was his fault she was hurt and now he rubbed salt in her wounds by taking her baby.

"I love you mommy." Payton hugged her. John watched heartbreakingly as Annie said goodbye to their daughter. He didn't' want to this but he had to protect Payton.

John picked up Payton and turned to Annie. "I'm sorry, Annie. I am."

"Just go." She said softly.

She watched as John walked out with their daughter. Once they were gone, she let her tears fall. She couldn't believe it had happened.

Randy walked in and sat beside her.

"Oh Randy." she let him take her hand. "How did this happen? I lost my husband, my child and I was raped." Randy just let her talk. "This is my punishment for what I almost did with you isn't it?"

"No," Randy tried to reassure her. "This stuff happens. It shouldn't' but it does. You didn't do anything wrong. So don't think you did."

"You're a good friend Randy." she forced a smile. "It seems you're all I have left. I figured you would be the first to turn your back on me after this."

"I'm not going anywhere." Randy promised.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo for the help.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

><p>Annie was released the next day. She still was in shock over everything. The hospital had set her up with a therapist that she was going to see every week. John had let Payton call and talk to her. It made Annie happy and sad at the same time. Happy that she could talk to Payton but sad that she wasn't with her. Annie decided to stay at a hotel in town. She just couldn't go back to the house and her parents were still in London. She had Kiera go to the house and pack her a bag. Once she had, Kiera drove her to the hotel.<p>

Annie sat in the room watching TV. She wasn't really paying attention to what she watching. Her mind was on what happened and the fact that her marriage was seemingly over and her daughter was not with her. She let the tears fall as she sat there. She missed John and Payton. She wanted things back. She looked down at her cell phone and sighed. She desperately wanted to talk to Payton but she didn't want to make things harder for Payton. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She walked over and saw it was Randy.

"Hey." She said opening the door.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked her.

"I'm okay." She replied.

"You know you could have stayed with me." He took a seat on the chair in the room. "I have plenty of room."

"I don't think that would have been a good idea." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm trying to save my marriage."

"Why? It's John's fault that you were attacked. He forgot to set the alarm."

"I know he forgot to set it but we thought there was more security features of the neighborhood."

"Annie, I wish you would stay with me."

"I can't do that."

"Alright." He looked at his watch. "Well, I just thought I would come by and see how you were. Annie, if you need anything, call me." He cautionously hugged her. "See you later."

She nodded as he left. She sighed once he had. She picked up her phone had decided to call Payton. She needed to hear her daughter's voice. She dialed John's cell phone.

"Hey." John said when he picked up.

"Hi. Can I speak with her please?" Annie said almost begging.

"Yes."

Annie waited for a few minutes until she heard her daughter's voice. "Hi mama."

"Hi baby. I miss you."

"I miss you too mama. When I see you?"

"I don't know baby. I hope soon." Annie desperately was holding back her tears.

"I love you mama."

"I love you too. Are you having fun with daddy and grandma and grandpa?"

"Yes we played dolls."

"That sounds fun."

"Yes. Here's daddy."

"Annie."

"John."

"She misses you."

"I miss her too. So much."

"I know you do. I was thinking I could bring her by and you can see her."

"I would love that."

"Alright. We will be by later."

"Okay. John, thank you."

"Annie, I never wanted to take her away. The lady from social services made it clear that if I didn't, they could and would put her in foster care."

"My head knows that but my heart is hurting."

"I'm sorry." She heard him sigh. "I will bring her over later."

"Okay." Annie hung up and smiled a little. She was happy she was getting to see Payton.

"Did everything go off okay this time?" Chris Jericho asked three guys.

"We took any drives and discs we could find." Mike Mizanin said. "We tore the place apart."

"I told you not to hurt the kid or Cena's wife. But you did." Chris said looking at two of the men.

"I put the kid in the closet so she wouldn't see anything." Adam Copeland said. "I wasn't going to hurt her."

"Well she seems to be okay. But Cena's wife is another story." He looked at the third man. "I told you not to hurt her. You were only supposed to get the drives and discs that's it."

"I did my part for this operation. I wanted her and I took her."

"You should have controlled yourself. You can mess up this operation."

"You got what you wanted. You wanted the drives and discs, you have them. So why do you care what happened to her?"

"Because I don't believe in violence against women. You raped her and that is not okay."

"I gave you everything you needed to pull this off. This was part of my deal. You agreed I could do what I wanted with the woman. I don't know what you're worried about anyway."

"DNA evidence!" Chris screamed at him. "Haven't' you heard of that. The cops have a rape kit. I should have never let you in on this. You didn't even have enough sense to wear a condom."

"That evidence is no good unless they have a match on file. I ... have never been arrested."

"Can we just drop this?" Mike said.

"Do you both agree with what he did?" Chris asked them.

"No, we don't. Well I don't. I stopped him the first time." Adam replied. "I tried to stop him this time but he said it was part of his deal. So I told him he was on his own."

"I don't' agree either but you can't really stop him from trying to get what he wants. You know that, Chris."

"I know. Well, here are your payments. These drives and discs better have what I need or I will turn you in for what you did and take the chance with everything." Chris handed them each an envelope of money.

"Thanks, Chris." Randy said taking the envelope.

"Yeah be glad you're getting anything after what you did. You almost ruined everything."

"It's not like she will ever know who it was." He laughed menacingly.

"Whatever. We set all of this up. The first break in, the move, everything. To get what Cena had. Now we have it, so you guys are free." Chris said walking away. He had what he wanted and now he had to make sure these were them. He needed those account numbers.

"I'm outta here guys. I have someone to see." Randy smiled.

"Randy, can you just leave her alone?" Adam said grabbing his arm. "Haven't you done enough damage to her?"

"I happen to have feelings for her. I'm not stopping until she is mine." Randy smirked "She trusts me and Cena won't have a damn thing left when I'm done."

"When are you going to let that go?"

"Look, Cena took what was mine."

"Randy, Monica would have left you eventually. She wasn't the faithful type."

"Maybe Annie should see that John isn't as perfect as she thinks. I bet she wouldn't feel so bad if she knew her husband had an affair with another woman during all those trips he took."

"So you think raping Annie makes you and Cena even? Cena didn't even know who you were. He didn't know his colleague was your wife. Monica didn't even tell him she was married."

"But Cena WAS married!" Randy screamed. "He shouldn't' have been sleeping with Monica anyway. He is the reason my marriage ended. He owes me a wife and I'm taking his."

"Owes you a wife? Randy you are sick. It's not like he wrecked your car. Annie is a human being not some material object."

"I know that. And she deserves better."

"She deserves to be raped? You had to do that? You're not a rapist."

Randy laughed. "Normally, I wouldn't need to go that far. But I think she liked it."

"You need a shrink."

"And you need to mind your business." Randy shoved Adam against the wall. "And don't even think about opening your big mouth to anyone about this."

"Fine man. I'm still your best friend. I just think you went about this wrong."

"If this gets out. If I go down. I won't be the only one." he threatened. "Now, I have plans that I damn sure won't be late for." Randy released Adam and left.

"This can only end badly." Mike said walking out of the building.

"That's his problem." Adam said. "I'm done."

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo for the help with this story.

* * *

><p>Annie paced the room impatiently. It seemed like it had been so long since she had seen Payton that she could barely stand the wait. She thought about her therapy session. She felt it had gone well and she was found it surprisingly refreshing to tell her story to someone who was not emotionally connected to it.<p>

She had just poured her a soda when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see John and Payton standing there.

"Mommy." Payton said reaching up to her.

"Hey, baby." Annie hugged the little girl in pig tails. "I miss you so much."

"I missed you too."

John did not address his wife. He crossed the room and sat in a chair out of the way and watched as Payton bonded with her mother.

"So, tell me all about what you have been doing with daddy, grandma and grandpa?"

"We played dolls and paint."

"Oh that sounds fun." Annie smiled. "Are you doing your learning time?"

"Yes."

"Good. We can't have you falling behind." Annie glanced at John. He stared at her. She couldn't' tell if he was scared she would hurt their child or if he secretly cursing her. It made her nervous. "Why don't you play with your baby doll while mommy talks to daddy okay?"

"Okay."

"You don't have to watch like I'm a crazy person," she whispered and leaned against the wall beside him. "It makes me feel like a criminal."

"That's not what I'm doing, Annie."

"God, what happen to us?" Annie's eye's teared up. She looked at her husband, begging him to return the same look of longing.

"That home invasion happened. Randy Orton happened." It was a cold statement. An accusation.

"I don't want to argue." Annie looked at her feet. She felt like a second class citizen. It wasn't the first time she had felt that way in John's presence. She never felt she was good enough for him.

Annie moved from John and returned to her child, playing as long as she could before John would leave with her once again.

"I love you baby and I will see you soon." Annie hugged Payton tightly not wanting to let her go.

"I love you mama." Payton's soft lips grazed her mother's cheek. Annie forced a happy expression but she wanted to scream. Payton was the only thing she woke up for everyday.

"Bye John." She said as he picked up Payton.

"Good-bye Annie." John smiled and Annie felt a spark of hope for the two of them, but then again, he did not find a reason to stay longer.

She watched as they walked away and she felt the hurt of it. She went back into the room and shut the door. She couldn't stop the tears from falling as she leaned against the door. She desperately hoped that the therapist would help her and she could have her daughter.

John put Payton in the car and they headed to his parents.

"Daddy, why can't I be with mama?" Payton said from the backseat.

"I know you miss mommy but it's just how it is right now." John wasn't sure how to explain this to his three year old.

"Why?"

"Baby, when those men came to the house and they put you in the closet, they hurt mommy really bad. She has to get better before you can be with her all the time."

"Why are you not with mommy?"

"Right now mommy and I have some things to work out."

"Do you not love her anymore?"

"Baby, I love your mom and no matter what happens we both love you."

John changed the subject by turning on the DVD player in the back seat. Watching SpongeBob was enough to distract Payton from answers she could not understand. Answers he really did not know.

He sighed and tried to sort through the tangled webs in his mind. He loved Annie, he did, but he just wasn't sure he could trust her. But he couldn't stop thinking about the brief affair he had a year and half earlier. He never meant for it to happen and he felt guilty for it. He and Monica Benson, a colleague, had gone to Alaska for a business deal. They had a little too much drink at dinner and ended up in bed together. He thought it was an only a onetime thing but as Annie put more energy to being a mom, he started to feel neglected. Annie had always been there for him and traveling with him and then suddenly she was home and he was on the road alone. And it was those lonely nights that he found that just hearing Annie's voice was not enough. He found that there were some things he needed while on the road that his wife could not do for him when she wasn't there and the other woman could. The affair only lasted a few months and he ended it. Or rather she did. The other woman had grown bored with him and the fact that he was married and moved on to another of his co workers who was single.

But it had been a good thing for him and for Annie. He had been confused and had even contemplated divorcing Annie for the woman but with the other woman ending it; he realized he wanted his marriage. He loved his wife and he had been a fool.

Annie never knew or suspected it. She trusted him completely. He started to wonder how he could be mad at her when he had an affair first.

Randy arrived at the hotel wanting to surprise Annie and take her to dinner. Developing genuine feelings for Annie had been a surprise and not part of his plan. But he knew he had to help Annie get her daughter back or it wouldn't work. The wheels turned in his head. A plan began to form. He knocked on the door and heard the crying inside.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" Annie opened the door and tried to hide that she was crying. She wiped the tears away discretely but she could not hide how swollen and how red her eyes were.

"I wanted to see if I could take you to dinner. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. John brought Payton to visit me."

"I'm sure that made you and her happy." He walked in the room. "So, why the tears, sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that." Annie stepped away from the door and let him in. "I'm just used to being with her all the time. This one hour a day three times a week will take some getting used to."

"Oh, Annie." he pulled her into his arms. She stiffened her body, but he forced her to him anyway. "I still can't believe they did this to you. It's so unfair. Here you are a victim and the police, social services and even your husband treated you like YOU were the criminal." Randy wanted Annie to feel like she had no one. He needed her to feel alone.

"My therapist says that it's just a feeling brought on by what happened. She said that no one really is blaming me. She said they're not trying to punish me. That I was just seeing it that way."

"I think you need to trust your own judgment. Taking Payton from you ... I mean I don't' get it. How can they all stand there and think that would help you heal. I tried so hard to tell them that that day, but ..."

"You were there when they discussed it?"

"I'm sorry. I know it wasn't my business. But Annie you're my friend. I care about you. I just wanted to help you."

"Why can't I ever stay mad at you Randy? Even when I want to be, I can't."

Randy smiled coyly. "So how about dinner?"

"I don't know." She was unsure about going somewhere. She didn't want John to think more was going on.

"Just as friends. Annie, you have to eat."

She thought about what he had said. Maybe he was right. He was the only ally she had. "Alright."

"Great. I know a great place not that far from here. It's quiet, small."

"Okay." She grabbed her purse and cell phone and followed him out. She wasn't afraid of Randy. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but she didn't want anything to get in the way of trying to get her marriage back.

They drove the distance to Sorrento Ristorante. A small Italian restaurant. They were shown to a quiet table by the window. Randy ordered them Calamari Fritti for an appetizer, Caprese Salad and Lobster and Arugula Tortellini with Lemon Cream and Caviar for the main course and Santa Margherita Pinot Grigio. He ordered them Tiramisu for dessert.

"I figured since you were nice enough to cook for me all those times, I would take you out. I'm not the best cook so this is the best I can do." He laughed.

"It's great."

"Now that's what I've missed."

"What?"

"You and a real smile."

He leaned over and took her hand in his. "Annie, this may be bad timing, but I have to say it. I can't stand the idea of you staying alone right now. I know you feel alone, but I'm here and I STILL care. Don't' shut me out."

"Randy." She said pulling her hand away. "I have to think about Payton and what's right for her."

"I'm thinking about Payton too."

"I have to think about my life with John. I still love him that hasn't changed. If I don't try to fix things ... He could take custody of Payton forever."

"No. Annie that won't happen. You have always been a good mother. It's not your fault ... I mean. I know a great lawyer who will take your case. He WILL win it and John and all his government goons will see that they can't get away with what they did."

"I think you're making it out to be more than what it is."

"No. Annie, I'm not. You don't want to see it. But John saw his opportunity and he took it."

"But Payton has always been with me. He would never take ..."

"Leverage, Annie. It happens all the time. He won't take Payton because he wants to be a full time father. It's a control thing. He has to win. Don't you see? Guys like him are just programmed that way."

"John's not one of those guys." She said defending her husband.

"Damn it Annie." Randy growled and then took a deep breath. "I don't want to see you do this to yourself. Where have you been all this time while he was off doing who knows what? Sitting right there at home just like he wanted."

"He was working ..."

"How long do you really think those meetings take? Annie, his company is in a holding pattern. They have an embezzler in there that they want to find. John hasn't always been on the road doing business." Randy pulled out an envelope and slid it to her. "I didn't want to show you this because I don't want to be the one to cause you pain, but I can see if I don't show you the truth, you will be hurt a lot worse by his lies and deceit. I won't let him play games with you anymore Annie. I care about you too much."

Annie swallowed hard. She opened the envelope and peered inside.

She poured them out on the table and fanned them out. She placed her hand to her mouth and bit down on her hand to stifle the screams. She wanted to scream so loud. John in the arms of another woman. The photos had been taken through the blinds of a hotel room.

"Oh Annie." Randy pulled her into his arms. And smirked while he held her. He had hired a private detective to follow his wife and he was glad he had held onto the pictures. "I'm so sorry. You see he's not doing this because he thinks you cheated on him. He knows you didn't. He just needed an excuse that's all. He was looking for an excuse."

"Randy, I ..."

"You have to fight him, Annie. Call my lawyer and fight for a divorce. Fight for your daughter."

Annie's sobs subsided. The photos had brought anger within her that she had never known she could feel.

"Annie, come stay with me.

"I'm not going to do that. Randy." she said. "I just learned all of this. I need time."

"It's too soon. I'm sorry." He smiled. "I still wish you would come stay with me. You would be safe."

She didn't say anything as their dinner arrived. They ate the meal in silence and soon returned to the hotel.

"Thanks for dinner." She said as she stood at the door of her hotel room.

"Anytime." He smiled leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. "Goodnight Annie."

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo for the help

* * *

><p>What Randy had said made sense to Annie and it along with the love she had for her daughter fueled her determination. She was not about to let her husband take her child from her. He had already taken everything else from her. She no longer felt guilty for what had almost happened with Randy, not when the light was shone on John. It all made sense. John was looking for an excuse to leave her for his mistress.<p>

The next few weeks Annie went to her therapist three times a week. She had to get better for her daughter. John brought Payton to visit her three times a week. She got to spend an hour or two each day with her. She and John talked as little as possible at the visits. Payton was her biggest concern and she knew Payton missed her. John told her that he was selling the house. He just couldn't see keeping it after everything that happened. He also told her that he had not decided what he wanted yet. He still loved her but he need more time with things. She asked him if he would come to therapy with her. That her doctor thought it would be a good idea. He said okay. She didn't know why she asked him, but figured if he could come clean about his affair they could work things out and be happy again.

She had yet to show him the photos that Randy had given her. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. She still wondered where they came from and how Randy got them but it showed her her husband in a different perspective. She had been home taking care of Payton and John had been having an affair. She had taken up working out in the hotel gym to deal with things and her emotions. She realized that she couldn't stay in her depressive state anymore if she wanted her daughter back. Her therapist said she was making progress and she felt stronger too. She told her that working out was good and it would help. The therapy was making her stronger.

She worked out three times a week. She felt better and more in control of her emotions. Randy came to visit her often and he sometimes would work out with her. But she kept everything as platonic as possible.

"Annie, I think you are making great progress." Dr. Kendall said during one of her sessions. "In fact, I think we can cut our sessions down to one a week."

"Really? Do you think I'm close to getting my daughter back?" Annie asked excitedly.

"Yes. I talked to social services and they agree that based on my recommendation that for now that you and John can have shared custody." Dr. Kendall smiled. She was very impressed with Annie and told social services that.

"So I get Payton some of the time?" Annie was upset that she might not get her all the time.

"Yes. Equal time between you and John." She looked at Annie. "Annie, we honestly have no idea about your marriage. So my advice to you is find an apartment right now and make it a home. Then you can possibly get Payton all the time. The fact that you were her primary caregiver for the last three years goes a long way. Now with my recommendation, I don't see why you can't eventually get your daughter."

"Alright." Annie smiled. "So, what happens?"

"Well, I think you should get a lawyer just to make sure it goes smoothly."

"Okay."

"Well I think we are done, so see you next week."

"Alright." Annie smiled and got up and left. She needed to get a lawyer and a place to stay that wasn't a hotel.

Randy watched as Annie left the therapist's office. He had taken to watching her and everything she did. Things had not gone the way he hoped lately. He and Annie still spent time together but she was careful to keep it platonic. He blamed the therapist. She was making Annie stronger. He had to think of some way to get her to be his and make sure John got nothing. He still didn't know why she had not showed John the photos and called him out on it. And then divorce him. He slowly pulled out of the parking lot and followed Annie. He saw she was heading back to the hotel.

Annie arrived at the hotel and headed in her room. She wanted to research some lawyers. She had to get the shared custody thing going. She wanted her daughter. She had just powered up the laptop when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and saw it was Randy.

"Randy, hey."

"Hi. I hope its okay I came by."

"Sure." She smiled letting him in. "I wanted to talk to you anyway. You said you knew a lawyer? Do you have his number?"

"Are you filing for divorce?" He asked. He hid the hope in his voice.

"No. My therapist said she talked to social services and I can have shared custody of Payton. So she suggested I hired a lawyer to make sure everything went okay."

"Oh, that's great." He smiled getting out his wallet and taking the card out. "Ted DiBiase, Jr. One of the best lawyers in the state."

"Thanks." She smiled taking the card. "So, did you need something?"

"I was hoping you would have dinner with me." He smiled.

"I really need to get this done. I want my daughter."

"I know but you have to eat. How about I go get something and bring it back? That way you can do what you need to do."

"Alright."

"Great. I will be back." He kissed her on the forehead and left.

She sighed once he had. She was grateful for his friendship since he was the only person she really had at the moment beside her therapist. But she couldn't help but wonder if this would hurt her custody of Payton. Knowing how much John hated Randy. She picked up her cell phone and dialed the number on the care.

"Ted DiBiase's office." The receptionist said.

"I would like to speak with Mr. DiBiase please."

"May I ask whose calling?"

"Annie Cena. Randy Orton recommended him to me."

"One moment." Annie listened to the soft music as she waited for the receptionist to come back on.

"Ted DiBiase." A male voice said.

"Mr. DiBiase, my name is Annie Cena. Randy Orton told me to call you about my custody of my daughter."

"Yes, Mrs. Cena. Randy told me you might call. What exactly can I do for you?"

"My therapist told me today that I could get shared custody of my daughter and I wanted to see about that."

"Alright. Why don't you come tomorrow morning and we can see what we can do."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. See you tomorrow."

Annie smiled as she hung up. She quickly texted Randy and told him she was going to the lawyer's tomorrow morning and could they postpone dinner until the next day. He said yes that something had come up that he needed to deal with. She got on her laptop and started hunting an apartment. She was so close to getting her daughter. Now she just needed to see where her marriage was. Could she really get over John cheating? Could he get over his anger? She didn't' know the answer to either question yet.

Randy watched Dr. Kendall as she exited her office and made her way through the parking garage toward her car. He gripped the wheel tightly. This woman was doing more harm than good when it came to his relationship with Annie. As long as she was in the picture, Annie would continue to grow strong and she would not need him. It was these thoughts that ran through his mind as he put his car in gear, pushed the gas pedal to the floor and raced his car through the parking garage. A loud thump let him know that he had done as he had planned. He stopped the car and walked over to the body that lay in a heap on the cold concrete. He knelt down and felt for a pulse. Just barely. The woman was hanging on by a thread. He waited a few moments. The woman was losing a lot of blood and she was losing it quick. Randy smirked and flipped open his phone.

"911"

"Yes, a woman just stepped in front of my car in the parking garage." he gave them the address. "Please hurry. She doesn't look good." Randy pretended to be upset, but he was unaffected by his act. He laughed enjoying the site of his handy work.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo for the help.

* * *

><p>Annie arrived at the lawyer's office the next morning. She hoped he could get everything to go for the custody agreement. She wanted it to be clear that she wasn't filing for divorce. That she didn't want a divorce. She gave her name to the receptionist and waited.<p>

"Annie, come in." Ted said walking out of his office. He and Randy had grown up together and Randy had taken the blame for something that Ted had done. And Randy said he would ask for a favor later on. And when Randy called, he told Ted it was time to collect. He made it clear that Ted was to do whatever to get Annie custody of her daughter.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Mr. DiBiase." Annie said following him in his office.

"Not a problem. Randy is a good friend and he said you needed help."

"Yes. Did Randy explain the situation?" She asked sitting down.

"Yes he did. I know you were attacked and are seeing a therapist. I know your husband and everyone said it was better for him to have custody."

"Yes. I saw my therapist yesterday and she agreed that I'm ready for custody of my daughter. She said she talked to social services and gave them her recommendation for me to have custody."

"Alright. I will call social services and your therapist and get everything going. I will do that today. If things go as planned, I can have your daughter to you in a few days."

"Great." Annie smiled.

Ted picked up the phone and dialed the therapist first. Annie listened. The receptionist told Ted what happened.

"Mrs. Cena, um, I can't talk to your therapist."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid she was struck by a car in the parking lot yesterday afternoon."

"What? Is she okay?"

"She's in the hospital. It doesn't look good."

Annie felt terrible for her doctor and she felt a little selfish that she was also worried about how it would affect her getting her daughter back."

"What about my case, what about Payton?"

"Don't' worry, her secretary told me that all the paperwork social services needed was signed by your therapist before she left the day before. She will send it to the correct departments at Social services. But you will have to find a new therapist for now ... maybe permanently if she doesn't pull through. And don't wait. I know you may feel some grief ... but it's very important that you stay with therapy right now."

"Okay. I can do that."

"Mrs. Cena, do you or your husband want to file for divorce?"

"No. I don't want a divorce."

"Alright. Well since your husband hasn't filed, that is good. Where are you currently living right now?"

"I've been staying in a hotel."

"Alright. I think you should try to find an apartment. I know you don't' know about your marriage but a stable home will go a long way."

"I'm going to find one. I realize its time." She said. "Mr. DiBiase, I want nothing more than my daughter back well maybe my marriage. But I know I can't control John and what he chooses to do about that."

"That's true. Okay, we will focus on getting you custody."

"My therapist said I would probably get shared custody of my daughter."

"I will talk to her and social services but I think if you get an apartment, you will get temporary custody of your daughter."

"So I would have Payton all the time?" Annie asked excitedly.

"Yes. I will file the motion and talk to everyone involved. Once I do that, we'll know how to proceed."

"Thank you."

"What do you do for a job?" He jotted down some information.

"I restore antiques. I have a lot of money saved in my bank account. My husband and I have a joint checking account but I have my own that holds my money from restoring antiques."

"Okay, that's good. I will work on this and get back to you."

"Okay, thank you." Annie shook his hand and headed out.

Once Annie was gone, Ted called Randy on the phone as requested.

"Orton."

"It's Ted. I just met with Annie Cena."

"Great. What did you tell her?"

"That I would do my best to get her custody of her daughter."

"Excellent. Ted, I helped you and because of me your record is spotless and you have your law career. I expected you to get her custody of her daughter."

"Randy, I will do everything I can and use everything I have to get her custody. I told her to get an apartment so it would be more stable. I will do everything to do what you want."

"Great. Keep me posted." Randy hung up and saw Annie walking out of the building. He followed as she went to an apartment building. He knew she was trying to get an apartment as it was suggested by the therapist and Ted. He wanted her to live with him but he knew she wouldn't right now.

Annie smiled when she left the apartment building. She had gotten the apartment and now she needed to get everything to go inside. She had to make a home to show everyone that she was better.

John sat at his parents' house watching Payton play on the swing set. She had been asking more questions about things and missing her mother. He tried to answer them but he couldn't really. He knew she wanted Annie more than anything. She was so use to being with Annie that it was hard for her to not be.

"It will okay son." Carol Cena said sitting down by her son. She had seen how he and Payton were. Both missed Annie.

"I hope so. I can't help but think I'm damaging Payton. She has always been with Annie. Now I just ripped her away."

"You didn't have a choice. The social worker made that clear. You have been taking Payton to visit Annie. That's good."

"Yeah but I see how much this hurts Annie and I know it hurts Payton. It kills me that it is" He sighed. "Mom, I love Annie. I do. But I just can't seem to get passed things. How can I trust her?"

"Son, you said that Annie stopped herself before things went too far. That says something. I know Annie loves you. She does." She placed a hand on his arm. "She has been through so much. The two break ins, the rape. She needed someone and your neighbor was there. You can't fault her for wanting someone to talk to. You had to work and Annie knew that. She understood. You have to look at things from her view point. She was alone and scared because of the first break in."

"I want to see things from her point. And I do to an extent. But it hurts to know she came close to sleeping with someone else. She let another man touch her. I know Randy took advantage of the situation. I just know he did."

"John, you have to decide things. You can't keep things like they are. "Carol looked at her granddaughter. "For Payton at least. Decide about your marriage and Annie. But make sure it's a decision you can live with."

"Yeah." John turned his attention back to his daughter. He knew his mom was right. He had to figure this out.

Annie arrived at the hotel and found Randy waiting with food.

"Hey, you didn't have to do this." She said as she walked up.

"I wanted too." He smiled.

"Okay." She smiled a little. She opened the door and they headed in. She sat down at the table in the room and Randy sat across from her.

"So, how did the lawyer visit go?"

"Good. He thinks I will get shared but maybe temporary custody."

"That's great for you and Payton."

"Yeah. Randy, thank you for the referral to the lawyer."

"No problem." He smiled. "Annie, I like you and I know you know that. I wish you would give us a chance. We could have a great life. I want you to have everything you deserve. I just wish you would realize the truth about your husband."

"Randy, I got my own apartment today. My lawyer and therapist think it's for the best. I'm not sure about where my marriage is yet. I still love my husband and I want my marriage."

Randy held in his anger. He couldn't believe that after everything, she still loved John. That wasn't part of his plan. He had to rethink things and figured out a new plan to get what he wanted.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo for the help.

* * *

><p>Annie got a new therapist the next day. She asked the hospital for a recommendation and they sent her to Dr. Wade Barrett. Annie wasn't sure about seeing a male doctor but the hospital said he was Dr. Kendall's partner in her practice and he would be the best one. She was to see him like she was Dr. Kendall. Ted had called her and told her he filed the petition for her to have shared or temporary custody. She told him about her new therapist and the apartment she had gotten. He said that would help with things. She spent the day getting the apartment ready. She wanted everything done for when she would have Payton. But she missed John. She wanted to be with him and Payton.<p>

Ted called Randy and told him about Annie's new therapist. Randy hoped that he could talk to Dr. Barrett and get him to make Annie need him. But he didn't want anything to hurt her chances for custody. Randy went to the medical building and saw Dr. Barrett. He wanted the doctor to help him.

"Dr. Barrett, can I talk to you?" Randy said walking in the office.

"Sure. Who are you?" Wade asked him.

"My name is Randy Orton and I'm a friend of Annie Cena. She is your new patient."

"Yes she is but I can't discuss her treatment with you." Wade said sitting down at his desk.

"That's not what I want exactly. I want you to make Annie need me. I want you to help me get her."

"Mr. Orton, you are asking me sabotage a patient. A patient who is on the verge of getting her daughter back because she is getting stronger."

"I don't want her to lose her daughter. But I want her to need me."

"I'm not comfortable doing that."

"You will if you don't want your secret out." Randy smirked as he handed him some photos. "I don't think your patients or the medical board would be happy about you sleeping with a patient."

"How did you get these?" Wade asked looking at the photos of him and one of his patients having sex.

"I have my ways. Now are you going to help me or do I ruin your career?"

Wade sighed. He couldn't have his career ruined. He had worked too hard. "Fine. I will make Annie see she needs you but I won't jeopardize her custody."

"I wouldn't ask you too. I want Annie to have Payton. Thanks for your time, Doctor." Randy smirked and headed back to his car.

It didn't take long for the good doctor to make Annie think the way Randy wanted her to. Every time Annie brought up Randy's name, Dr. Barrett would casually ask her about her feelings and tell her that it sounded like she felt more comfortable talking about Randy than she did her husband. He told her that he found clues in the way she spoke of her neighbor that led him to believe that subconsciously she was drawing her strength from Randy. He recommended that she not remove him from her life for fear that she would soon become dependent on her husband. He also told her that he believed her husband wanted her to be weak. All that she had told him showed that John expected her to be there for him like some kind of material object.

The next session John accompanied Annie and after the session Dr. Barrett asked to see Annie alone.

"It's just as I suspected Annie. Your husband does not want you to have a life of your own. He wants you to be dependent on him. Annie, I normally don't suggest what I'm about to suggest. I know you want to work out your marriage and you hope that these sessions will help that but off the record I think it would be a big mistake for you not to file for divorce and get out of this marriage while you still can. This man is the worst kind. He is manipulative and sneaky about how he demeans you. You don't see it but I do as an outsider I can see it. You were a different person when John was in that room today. Weaker."

"Thanks doctor." Annie said walking out.

Annie thought about what the doctor had told her on the way home. She started to analyze her entire marriage and pretty soon she began to see it too. She passed her apartment and just drove. She found herself at the community and Randy's house.

"Hey, Annie." Randy opened his door. "I wasn't expecting you." He stood in only his boxers.

"Um, I'm sorry. I should have called first."

"No, come on in." he kissed her cheek and practically dragged her in.

"Randy, I don't know why I came. I just got in my car and this is where I ended up."

"Maybe this is where you're supposed to be."

"Oh Randy don't say that." Annie looked down. Everything the doctor said was fresh in her mind. "I'm married."

"You're separated, Annie."

"It's so hard to say the word. I never thought ... I mean I never imagined I was the type."

"Listen to me Annie. What John did makes him a bad person. It doesn't make you one and you need to be with someone who loves you for you." He sat down on the couch and beckoned for her to sit next to him. "Annie I love you. I love it when you laugh hard and you snort then you turn red to try and hide it. I love how you look at me with that eyebrow raised when you know I'm full of shit. I love how you love Payton. I love you."

"I'm not sure John knows that much about me. How could you know more that my husband of almost five years?"

"It just happens when you fall in love, I guess. I can't explain it Annie. Geeze, you have no idea how hard I tried not to let myself get this close. But it happened. Annie it happened and I don't know what to do about how my heart feels." He gently kissed her lips just as he had the last time she was alone with him. And just like the last time he easily undressed them both and she tried to stop him. But this time he answered by scooping her into his arms and carrying her to his bedroom. He tossed her onto the bed and followed her down.

"I want this." He told her, his blue eyes turning nearly black. "You want this." He began to kiss her hard.

"Randy, it's too soon. Please stop." she began to cry. Randy's touch reminded her of the attack. She began to see the hooded man instead.

"Annie, I know you're scared, but you have to do this." he caressed her hair gently. "You need to replace the bad with a memory of being with someone you trust."

"I can't." She didn't want to cheat on John. She was still married and she loved John.

"You will see Annie. It will all be so much better." he began to kiss her neck and his hands roamed

"Randy ..."

"Let me help you." he begged. "I promise, this will help you forget ..." He grabbed her wrists and shoved them to the bed. He was almost violent with her as he moved harder and faster to get what he was after. Moments later he had taken her. Annie closed her eyes. All she could see was the man who had raped her. She trusted Randy and she liked his touch. But something felt so familiar to that day. His movements while inside her. The way he held her down. His breathing. It had to all be in her mind. Trauma from the rape.

"Was it good ..." Randy whispered in her ear when he had finished.

Annie froze. The words rang in her ears. They were the same as her attacker. Could it be?

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Co-written by Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo for the help.

* * *

><p>Annie stared into his eyes. The same words, the same voice. But it could not have been Randy. He was the one who had come to rescue her. He had comforted her. He had comforted Payton. She had to be wrong.<p>

"I so glad you're finally mine." Randy whispered in her and continued to run his tongue over her neck. His touch. Why would he touch her that way? A flashback of the moment she had been raped returned. Randy's weight. The way he held himself above her. The way he moved his body. His love making followed the same routine. No two people could be that similar. Could they?"

"I thought I would be bored with you by now, but it just gets better and better."

Confirmation.

Annie held back tears as Randy continued running his hands any where he wanted on her body. She began to shake. She could not control it. Randy stopped and stared at her a moment. She swallowed hard. Did he know she had figured it out? Did he know she knew he was the one?

"I have to get home." she tried hard to sound like nothing was wrong.

"No, it's too soon." He grabbed her arms and held her wrists to the bed the moment she attempted to slip from beneath him.

"I need to get home. I have therapy tomorrow and John is bringing Payton to see me. Plus my lawyer said he would call me about the custody petition."

"You have your cell phone with you Annie."

"Randy, I ..."

"What? You think this was a mistake?" His grasp became tighter, his demeanor no longer kind and gentle. Those eyes. Those same eyes that glared at her while she was being tortured gazed on her again. There was no mistake. Randy and her attacker were the same person. "Was this just a game to you Annie! You lay down with me only to get back at your husband!"

"No." Annie shook her head. A tear began to streak down her cheek. Randy no longer made her feel safe. He was a threat to her. He had always been a threat to her. "Randy, I just have to take care of some things. I have a kid."

"I'm not ready for you to go yet." He whispered. "We aren't finished."

"I really need to go. I will see you later." She kissed his cheek.

She smiled nervously and hurried downstairs to retrieve her clothes. She felt dirty. She was terrified. She knew she had to go to the police. She didn't take the time to get dressed and used her clothes to cover her bra and panties. She grabbed her purse and hurried for the door. She had to get away before Randy realized that she had no intentions of coming back.

She opened the door.

It was slammed shut before she could see the front yard.

"I said ..." he slipped between her and the door. "I'm not ready to let you go yet."

Annie backed away from him.

"Oh, you're scared of me now." He knocked a lamp to the floor making it shatter. "You weren't so scared lying in my bed with me earlier."

"Randy, I'm not scared." she stuttered. "I just have to see Payton tonight. I want to see my daughter."

"You can see Payton here." he growled.

"Randy, that won't look good in court. I ... I don't want to lose."

"You're not going to lose your daughter." he informed her jerking her arm to pull her to him. "Unless, you go running to the cops."

"I ... I wasn't going to the cops. Why ..."

Randy smiled coyly.

"So, you figured it out." he laughed. "I knew you would. I also knew you would love another taste." he reached behind him and pulled a nine millimeter from the back of his jeans. He held it to her temple. Annie could no longer hold back the tears. She sobbed. "You loved it didn't you. You loved what I did in your bedroom that day." He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "Didn't you!"

"Yes." she sobbed, still shaking too afraid to tell him anything other than what he wanted to hear.

"I thought you would be more cooperative." Randy's tone was different that it had been since she had moved into the gated community. It was like he was a different man. He held her arm firmly and forced her up the stairs. He shoved her into the bedroom and locked the door behind him.

"Randy, please." She tried to reason with him as he shoved her to the bed and stood over her with the gun.

"This is what is going to happen Annie." Randy paced the room, gun still in his hand. "You are going to move in with me. You are going to file for divorce, and when it's over ... you will marry me."

All Annie could do was cry.

"You think what has happened to you so far is bad!" he screamed. "They're not half as bad as things will get if you don't do exactly what I tell you."

"You think John is safe? Well, think again. One phone call. And he is gone. Your kid? One phone call and you will never see her again."

"She's a baby. You wouldn't' kill..."

"Oh, no Annie. I love Payton as if she were my own. I could never ... but you will wonder where she is for the rest of your life."

Annie cried as he crossed the room and sat on the bed beside her.

"Now, DiBiase said that he will have a temporary custody order ready by tonight. You and I are going to drive to John's parents' house, you are going to get your child and then we are leaving town. Together as a family."

"Yes." Annie agreed. "Whatever you want."

"That's what I like to hear." Randy put the gun on the night stand and laid her back on the bed. He started to again make love to her but slower this time. She was his now and nothing was going to change that.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to Dejavu1978 for the help on this chapter.

* * *

><p>Annie laid there after Randy was done. She couldn't believe this. How could she be wrong about him? She trusted him and he wasn't who she thought. But she didn't know why he had attacked her either time.<p>

"Ted called. The judge signed the court order. You have temporary custody of Payton." Randy said when he came back into the room. "He is bringing it by later. Once we have it, we will go to John's parents and get Payton. Then we will be gone."

He smiled and walked over to her. He sat down on the bed and stroked her hair. "I'm so close to having everything I have ever wanted. A wife and a child."

"Is that why you're doing this?" Annie asked softly.

"My reasons aren't important. I'm giving you what you want also." He noticed her look. "Don't you remember? When you were alone in the house once, you said out loud that you wished you had a husband who was home with you every night. I'm giving you that. I will always be with you."

"How do you know that?"

"Cameras. I saw everything. Everything you and your husband did. Every time you played with Payton. I spent many hours watching you." He smirked. "Now, you need to get dress. We have things to do."

She slowly got up out of the bed. The strength she had managed to find while she had been seeing Doctor Kendall faded. She could not go against Randy. She wasn't strong. Randy could easily hurt her or her daughter. He could easily do worse. She had no choice. She had to protect her daughter and John and doing as Randy wished was the only way she could do that. She hoped when she got to John's parents', she could think of something. She hoped she would find her strength again. Maybe John would give it to her. She put on her clothes and followed him downstairs just as the doorbell rang. It was Ted.

"Ted, glad you got all of this done." Randy said taking the custody order from him.

"No problem. I owed you." Ted replied. He turned to Annie and he noticed the look. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly Randy had in mind. But he also knew that Randy could be violent. "Annie, you can let me know about things."

"Oh, she is filing for divorce." Randy said quickly. "Right, babe?'

"Yes." She whispered meekly, her head down. She sounded like a robot. She desperately wished she could give Ted some kind of signal to help her but she wondered would he? He was Randy's friend and it was obvious that he owed Randy.

"Alright, if that's what you want." Ted was a little shocked that she did because she had been so adamant about not wanting the divorce.

"It is what she wants. Now, you can go and let us know when you have the divorce papers." Randy walked over and opened the door and showed Ted out. "Oh and Ted, I expect this to be done ... quickly." he narrowed his eyes and delivered a threat that did not need to be said aloud. Ted knew.

Once Ted was gone, Randy turned to Annie. "It's time."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the car. He put her in and headed to the other side. He had placed the child lock on all of the doors so Annie couldn't open it from inside.

"Now, we will get Payton and be on our way." He leaned over and whispered to her. "Don't even think about trying anything. If you do, John and his family gone. Payton put somewhere where you will never find her."

Annie nodded and watched as they drove toward Channelview where John's parents' lived. They soon pulled into the driveway.

"You can't go with me up there. John will get mad." Annie said as they sat in the car.

"Do you think I will trust you? I'm not stupid." He laughed taking out the gun. "Here's how it will go. You go up there and give John the custody order and the photos. You get your daughter and you come back. If you don't, I will kill you. I will kill John, his parents and then take Payton. Don't cross me."

"Alright." Annie watched as Randy got out and came around and opened the door. He grabbed her arm before she walked away.

"Don't forget. I have people watching. I can have you all killed within minutes."

She nodded and walked up to the house. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Annie, what are you doing here?" John's mom asked her.

"I came to see John and Payton."

"Alright."Carol turned to the living room. "John, you have a visitor."

John walked up and was shocked to see Annie standing there. He knew she wasn't supposed to have a visit with Payton until tomorrow.

"Annie, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get my daughter." Annie said softly.

"Annie, you can't take her. You know that. Social Services wouldn't like that."

"They agreed." She handed him the custody order. "It grants me temporary custody of Payton. You can have visitation any time you want."

John read over the order and found everything in order. "Alright. Let me get Payton." He walked toward the living room and got Payton and her things together. He picked her up and walked back to the door.

"Mommy, you're here." Payton said excitedly reaching for her mom.

"Hey, baby." Annie said with a sad smile. She wanted Payton but she wanted John and marriage, not what Randy was doing.

"Payton, I will see you tomorrow okay." John hugged his daughter and handed her over to Annie.

"Okay daddy." Payton smiled.

"And I will see you too." John smiled the same smile that had won her heart.

"John, I never wanted things like this." She stepped forward a little and looked back at Randy. She dug into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. She stabbed it to his chest and let the tears fall down her cheeks freely. John opened it and the pictures fell on to the floor. He picked them up and closed his eyes.

"Annie, let me explain."

"I don't have time for you to explain." she said through her tears. John had no idea that her tears did not fall because of the pictures and his affair. He had no idea that she was crying because Randy was about to take her and Payton from him forever and that she was being held captive.

"I love you Annie. Please. This is over. You have to believe that."

"You're too late, John." she cried. Again another statement that he would take completely different that she meant. She held her daughter close and hurried out of the house.

Annie sighed and held Payton close. She slowly walked back to the car. Randy got out and took Payton from her and placed her in the car seat in back. He knew Annie wouldn't run with Payton strapped in the back.

"Now, we can leave." He said as he got back in the car.

He started the car and drove toward San Antonio. It was the first stop he planned before he headed toward Mexico. He had wired all his money to an account there but that is not where he would keep Annie and Payton. He had family in Sicily and a house that was waiting for him. He smiled. His life would be just as happy as it had been before John had ruined it. Annie was his replacement bride.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Thanks to Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo for the help.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

><p>The next day was the court hearing about Payton's custody. Annie had been given temporary custody but a hearing was required. John arrived with his lawyer and saw Annie's lawyer and her therapist. He didn't see Annie or Payton anywhere.<p>

"John, it's time." Cody Rhodes said to his client.

"Alright." John sighed and headed in with him.

Ted had gotten a call from Randy saying that Payton was feeling sick and Annie wouldn't be at the hearing and for him to do whatever he had to do to make sure the custody order stood. He would explain to the judge that Payton wasn't feeling well and they thought she had the flu and Annie was taking care of her.

"All rise, the honorable Vince McMahon presiding." The bailiff said to the court.

"Be seated." The judge said. "We are here to hear case number 3476839 Cena vs. Cena for the custody of their daughter, Payton Anna Cena, age three. Are the lawyers for each side here?"

"Yes your honor." Ted replied.

"Yes your honor." Cody followed.

"Mr. DiBiase, where is Mrs. Cena and the child?"

"Mrs. Cena is taking care of Payton. The child is very sick."

"Alright." The judge wrote it down.

John was shocked because Annie wouldn't have missed it for anything and he was worried about Payton.

"Next, Mr. DiBiase, you filed a divorce petition on behalf of Mrs. Cena based on the fact that her husband cheated on her. Is that right?"

"Yes your honor."

John was shocked even more. Annie had sworn that she didn't want a divorce. That she wanted to work things out. But that had been before she found the photos of him and Monica.

"Alright. Mr. Cena, are you agreeing or contesting the divorce?"

John thought. He didn't want his marriage to end but he had made things so difficult for Annie. But he wanted his marriage. "Your honor, I'm contesting the divorce. I don't want one."

"Alright. Mr. Cena, I am ordering you and your wife to have joint counseling sessions to see if you can work out your marriage. After that, if your wife still wants a divorce, we will see where we are." The judge made a note in the file. "As for custody of the minor child. I am granting temporary custody to Mrs. Cena per the recommendation of her therapist. Mr. Cena will have visitation from Monday 6pm until Wednesday at 6pm. He can visit any other day provided both parties are in agreement. This agreement stands until things are settled between Mr. and Mrs. Cena. You each will be notified of the court date. Case adjourned. Next."

John made his way out of the court room. He wanted to make sure Payton was okay. Something was just wrong with Annie not showing up. She would have left Payton with his mother and come to court. And the divorce was not like her either. She had been so adamant that she didn't want the divorce. He had to know what was going on and he wanted to make sure Payton was okay.

He got in his car and drove to Annie's apartment. He still wondered where she got the photos of him and Monica. He knew she had never suspected anything so there was no way she would have a private investigator. But the photos had to come from somewhere.

He arrived at her apartment and headed up. He knocked on the door and got no answer. He knocked again and got no answer. He looked under the mat and found the spare key. He had to laugh. It was so like Annie to do that. Before they were married, she kept a spare key under her mat at her apartment. He put the key in the door and walked in. He saw that no one was in the living room. He walked further in and saw no one in the kitchen or dining room. He slowly made his way down the hall. He checked the bathroom and laundry room. Then he checked both bedrooms. No one was anywhere in the apartment.

He knew that wasn't right. Annie would never take Payton away from him. He could think of one place she might be and it made his blood boil. He got into the car and started for the gated community. If Annie was with Randy and had his daughter there, he would take Payton from her. He would not allow Randy to be around his daughter.

He arrived at the community and signed in. The guard on duty must not have known that John was selling the house. He drove up to Randy's and saw Annie's car there. He was steaming angry. He got out of the car and walked to the door. He rang the doorbell and knocked on the door. No one came. He knocked again and to his surprise the door opened. He walked in and saw that the house was dark. He made his way in and turned on the light. He started searching the house and found no one there. He couldn't figure out what was going on. He started to look around the house for some sign as to where Randy was and if Annie was with him. He looked over the whole house and found no signs of Annie, Payton or Randy.

He walked into the office and started to look. He found a drawer that was locked. He looked around the desk and found a key. He opened the drawer which was full of pictures. He began to look through them. Most were of Annie and Payton. There were some of him, Annie and Payton. He looked through them and was shocked when he came upon a photo of Randy with Monica. He looked on and found one of Randy and Monica on their wedding. He was shocked when he turned it over and it said Randy and Monica wedding photo.

He was speechless. Monica had been Randy's wife. He had no idea she was married. She never said anything. Her last name had been Benson. How could she have been married and he never knew. He continued to look around and he saw Randy's laptop on the desk. He took it with him.

He made his way out of the house and toward a friend who knew computers. Something was off with this. Annie wouldn't leave and take Payton away from him. She wasn't like that. He had to know what was going on.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo for the help. You both are awesome! Thanks for always being there for me.

* * *

><p>After leaving Randy's house with the computer and proof that Randy was Monica's ex husband, he headed to some places he hoped Annie might be at. Her parents were in London but they had a house in nearby Pasadena. It was the next place he could think of where she might be. But he was still wondering why her car was at Randy's if she wasn't there. He made the drive Pasadena in record time. He arrived at Annie's parents' house and headed in. He looked around the house and saw no one. He went through the office and found nothing that would tell him where Annie was. He knew she wasn't in London with them. After finding nothing at her parents' house, he left and headed to the next place he could think of. Her friend, Leah, who lived not that far away. He drove to her house and knocked on the door.<p>

"John, what's going on?" Leah asked when she opened the door.

"I wanted to know if Annie was here with Payton." John said to her.

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen Annie in months."

"Okay. Thanks." John sighed and left. He knew Annie wasn't there.

He got back in his car and drove away. His mind racing with what was going on. Where were Annie and Payton? He looked over at the laptop in the front seat. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Evan Bourne; he worked at the oil company and was a computer expert. Maybe he could find something on the laptop that John was unable too. Something to tell him if Annie was with Randy. He had to find his wife and child even if Annie did want to divorce him; he had to talk to her. He arrived at Evan's place and headed in with the laptop.

"What do you need John?" Evan asked once they were inside.

"I need you to see what is on this computer. See if something on it tells you if Annie is with Randy Orton." John handed Evan the laptop.

"Alright." Evan didn't ask too many questions as he powered up the laptop. The computer was password protected. It took Evan a few minutes and he had gotten passed it. He began looking through the files on the computer.

"Can you put a trace Annie's cell phone and credit cards?" John asked as he watched Evan go through the computer.

"I can. Do you want me too?"

"Yes."

Evan moved from the laptop and over to his own computer. He quickly set things up to trace Annie's cell phone and credit cards as well as her and Payton's passports in case they left the country.

"Alright. It's all done. This will let us know if Annie uses her credit cards or her cell phone and if she or Payton try to leave the country."

"Great." John hoped it would tell them something. He sat there and watched as Evan went through Randy's laptop. He had to find Annie and Payton. No matter how he and Annie ended up, he just had to try to save his marriage. He wasted too much time blaming Annie when he was the one who started it by having an affair. He broke a vow he made to her and he hated that he did. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

Randy arrived in San Antonio with Annie and Payton. He had planned for them to fly to Mexico and then Sicily.

"Alright, we board the plane here and we will soon be gone." He said to her. He looked over at her. "Stay here and I will come and open your door."

He got out and walked over to the door. He got Payton out first as he knew if he had her in his arms, Annie wouldn't run. "Get out."

Annie slowly got out of the car and followed him onto the plane. She didn't know where he was taking them and if they would ever see anyone they loved again. She wondered if there was anyone who could save them. She couldn't fight Randy as long as he had her daughter. She wouldn't risk her child.

"Everyone seat belts." Randy placed Payton into the car seat he had on the plane and buckled her in. He took a seat by her and Annie and made sure everyone was belted in. "Mexico here we come."

Annie sighed. He was taking them to Mexico. She had no idea how she was going to save her and Payton. Were they going to be Randy's forever even though they didn't want to be?

"Don't worry. Ted said once the divorce papers are ready, he would send them to me and you would sign them. Then you and John would be divorced and we can get married."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked quietly. Payton had fallen asleep.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. Why did you take us? Why did you break in my house? Why did you rape me? Why are you doing any of this?"

"All will be revealed. " He smirked. Once they were in Mexico or Sicily and away from everyone, he would tell her everything. How John had the affair with his wife and ruined his marriage? How he was just taking from John what John took from him.

But that wasn't all she was, while she was his chance at revenge against John, he did have feelings for her. And he had no intention of letting her or Payton go. She would become his wife and he would become Payton's father and John would be a distance memory.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to Dejavu1978 for the help.

* * *

><p>The plane touched down in Mexico for an only a short time. Long enough for Randy to purchase new identities for himself, Annie and Payton. Once they had the new ones, they would board the plane to Sicily. He had called ahead and his house in Palermo was ready for them. He told his family that he was bringing his wife and daughter to stay in Sicily. They were shocked that he had a new wife and daughter.<p>

"Wait here," Randy ordered Annie. He motioned for the guard to come closer. "If you try anything, I will kill you and take your daughter."

Annie nodded as he got up. The guard sat down beside her. She realized that Randy had everything planned out and there was no way she could escape with Payton. Twenty minutes later, Randy boarded the plane again. He motioned for the pilot to start the plane.

"Alright. Let's go over the plan." He sat down and placed his arm around her shoulder. He grasped her shoulder tightly. "You are now Anna Tuscano, my wife. This is your passport and ID. My name is Randy Tuscano. Our daughter, Gracie Tuscano. From now on you will call her Gracie and she will get use to it. Annie and Payton Cena no longer exist. Do you understand?"

"Yes," She whispered and looked down at her lap.

"Good." He smiled knowing he had what he wanted. She was almost completely under his control. He squeezed her cheeks forcefully and tilted her chin up. He pressed his lips to hers.

"We are going to be happy and soon, you won't remember that jerk."

The plane took off and was in the air and on the way to Sicily. Annie looked out the window was the plane flew above the clouds.

"Mommy." Payton said waking up.

"Hey, baby," Annie said picking her up from the seat and putting her on her lap. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes." She laid her head on her mom and looked around. "Where we go?"

"We are going on a fun adventure," Annie said holding back her tears.

"Is daddy coming?"

Annie saw the look Randy was giving which scared her to the bone. "No, baby. This adventure is you, me and Randy."

"Why?"

"Because daddy has a lot to do." Randy answered before Annie could. He knew it would take some time but Payton would forget about John and think of him as her father.

"Oh, but I miss him."

"I know baby and you will see daddy. I just wanted you to spend some time with mommy. We haven't had much of that lately."

"Because you're hurt?"

"Yes baby, because I was hurt. But now that's all good. I'm better and no one is going to hurt you or take you away from me again." She held her daughter close as she said the words. "Why don't we read a little bit until we get where we are going?"

"Okay." Payton smiled big at her mom.

"Payton." Randy took the child in his arms. Annie looked on in horror as he sat her in his lap. "We are going to play a game."

"A game?"

"You like games, right?" Payton nodded her little head.

"Now, when we land, we are going to pretend that we are a family. Okay. You, me and Mommy are a family."

Payton looked confused.

"While we are away. We will all have new names. You will be a little girl named Gracie."

"Gracie?"

"You like that name."

"And my teddy bear. Can he have a new name too?"

"Of course he can. What do you want his name to be?"

"Bernie?"

"Bernie?"

"Ya, because Daddy dropped him in our camp fire last summer and he has a little burn now."

"Ah."

"What's your new name, Randy?"

"Well, until we come home. You will call me Daddy. Okay?"

"But what if Daddy comes. He will want to play."

"Well, if your daddy comes then we will let him play too, but for now, we need a daddy and I'm the only boy to play the part."

Payton was thoughtful for a moment.

"Okay."

"Okay ..."

"Okay Daddy."

"Good girl. I think this is going to work out just fine." He let the toddler go back to her mother. He gave a satisfied smile to Annie.

Annie forced a smile.

"Pay ... I mean Gracie. You want to read a book."

"Ya." Annie took out Goodnight Moon, Payton's favorite book. She began reading the book to her as the plane continued toward its destination.

John sat in Evan's house waiting on the young computer tech to tell him what he found. He still hadn't heard from Annie and it worried him.

"John, how much do you know about Randy Orton?" Evan asked as they sat there while Evan was going through the computer.

"I know he is a security expert. And I know he wants my wife and used her attack to try to get her."

"There is more than that." Evan turned the computer toward John. "When he was fifteen, he was accused of rape and assault on a girlfriend. He was found not guilty. Then he was arrested for carjacking and to everyone surprise, pleaded guilty and was sentenced to community service. All of his records were sealed because he was a minor. He then went to community college and got a degree in computers and criminal justice. He married Monica Benson and they divorced about over a year ago."

"Does it say if he has Annie or Payton?"

"According to this, he has been watching Annie since you moved into that gated community. He has entries in here that are of him watching her. Watching her with Payton, watching her in her day to day life, watching her in the shower, watching you and she having sex."

"What?" John walked over to the computer.

"Here this is an entry he made just a day ago." Evan pressed a button and Randy's image and voice was soon on the computer.

"I'm making these videos to explain my actions regarding John Cena and his family. My wife, Monica, was the love of my life. I loved her more than anything. But John Cena took that from me. He and Monica started an affair. An affair that he will pay for. She has already paid for divorcing me. "Randy smirked on the camera. "I have decided to take from Cena what he took from me. I have managed to get Annie's trust and made her have feelings for me. I tried to get her into my bed but she refused. However it served as the reason Cena left her. Because he doubted that she didn't cheat, he left her vulnerable for me. Now I have his wife and child. If you're watching this Cena, you lose everything. Annie and Payton are mine and you will never see them again." The video ended there.

"He planned to get close to her." John said with disbelief. "He planned it all."

"John, there are a lot of other videos on this computer like that."

"Does it say where he took them?"

"I'm sorry, no it doesn't."

"Can you continue to look?"

"Yes. I did found some emails to an Adam Copeland. You might want to talk to him." Evan wrote down Adam's information and handed it to John. "John, don't you think you should go to the cops?"

"And tell them what? My ex-neighbor has my wife and child? All the evidence besides these videos will say that Annie left me for Randy. I have to make sure I have proof that he did something wrong. I took his computer without permission and I had you hack into it illegally. I can't show the cops these until I have more proof. I'm going to see this Adam Copeland and see what he knows. Keep trying to find something more."

John quickly left and headed toward the address that Evan had found for Adam. He had to know what he knew about Randy and where he took Annie and Payton.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo for the help.

* * *

><p>John made his way to the address. He hoped Adam Copeland would tell him what he wanted to know. He still couldn't believe things. Randy had planned from the beginning to break his marriage apart. Annie was vulnerable and Randy played on that. John hated that he couldn't stop it. If he had just realized that Annie would never cheat on him, then she and Payton would be safe. He arrived at the address and walked up to the house. He knocked on the door and waited.<p>

"Can I help you?" A brunette asked when she opened the door.

"I'm here to see Adam Copeland." John replied.

"Come in." She moved aside and let him in. "What do you want with my husband?"

"I have some questions about Randy Orton and I was told Adam knows him."

"I know Randy." Adam said coming out of the office. "Christina, can you leave us please?"

"Of course." Christina kissed her husband and walked toward the kitchen.

"What can I help you with Mr...?"

"Cena."

"Mr. Cena." Adam knew the name and he had a feeling he knew what it was about.

"I know you know Randy Orton. I need you to tell if you know where he might go."

"I assume he would be at his house." Adam motioned for John to follow him into the office.

"He isn't. And my wife and daughter are missing. I found a video saying he has them. I have to know where he might take them."

Adam sat down shocked. He knew Randy was obsessed with John and wanted to take everything away from him. But he didn't think he would take Annie and Payton. He had only seen Annie from photos and the times they broke in the house. The little girl he had talked to when he put her in the closet to protect her. He didn't want anyone to hurt her and he didn't want her to see anything.

"Please. If you know where he might have taken her, please tell me. I won't tell anyone who told me. I just... I need to find my wife and daughter."

Adam looked at John and felt guilty for his part in everything. He should have stopped Randy from doing what he did to Annie.

"I only know Randy has family in Sicily. That's the only lead I can give you."

"Can I ask how you know Randy?"

"He and I met when we were doing community service. We got to be fast friends. And kept in touch."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Copeland."

"I hope you find your wife and child."

"Thank you." John made his way out the house and headed back to Evan's. He hoped this would help.

After John left, Adam sighed. He picked up the phone and called Mike and Chris. He explained to each of them what had happened. Both said that they would see if they could figure out where Randy might have gone. Both were shocked that Randy took it this far. To kidnap a child.

When the plane touched down in Sicily, Randy took Payton from Annie. "Let's go."

They made their way off the plane to an awaiting car. Annie looked at the scenery as they passed through the city. It was so beautiful. She had been to Italy with John before but she had never been to Sicily. The drive seemed to go fast and before she realized it, they were in front of a house that sat on the beach.

"This is our new home." Randy said with a smile. "Let's go, Anna and Gracie."

Annie got out and took Payton out of her car seat. She was shocked that Randy let her but she figured he knew she couldn't really go anywhere. She followed Randy to the door and noticed the person behind her.

"He is our guard. He will stand outside the door here." Randy spoke to the man in Italian and walked in the house. He turned to Annie. "There is a staff that works here but they only speak Italian so they will be of no help to you if you're thinking about leaving."

He walked over to her and took Payton from her. "Now let's go see my girls' new rooms. Follow me, Anna."

Annie followed him and looked around the house. There was a state of the art security system and some guards. She knew she had no chance of leaving. But she had to try. She had to for Payton. They stopped at a door and Randy opened it.

"This is our little girl's room." Randy smiled and showed Annie and Payton the nursery for Payton. "This is your room Gracie."

"Teddy Bears and Bernie." She said excitedly when she saw her bear there along with the other bears.

"I knew you would like it." He placed her in the crib and walked over to Annie. "Now let's see our room."

They went to a room across hall and he opened the door. "This is our room." He pulled her into the room. "This is your home now. The life you had before this, no longer exist. As far as you are concerned, this is the only life you know. You will one day meet my family and you will tell them that you are my wife and Gracie is our daughter."

He moved her over the bed and laid her down on it. "You will never mention John Cena again ever." He kissed her and removed her clothes. "You are forever mine."

He whispered the words as he entered her. He ignored the tears that fell as he had his way with her. She was, in his mind, his wife and as she was, he would take what he wanted whether she wanted it or not.

Life in Sicily was bearable for Annie. During the day at least when she worked in the garden and was almost able to forget that her life had changed. John had been gone so often in their marriage that it was easy for her to fabricate a fantasy to help the days go by. She tried to think of ways to get back to her true life, but Randy had thought of every possible excuse. She couldn't even get to the market without a body guard following her and each time Randy would insist on keeping Payton home with him. Randy rarely left the home.

Nights were harder. Randy never missed an opportunity to take her. Sometimes he would make her dress up in erotic lingerie and wear a black wig. He would make her apply her makeup heavily and wear fish net stockings and high heels. Then he would make her pretend she was a prostitute and she would have to perform acts that degraded and embarrassed her. Sometimes Randy would approach her in the middle of the day. Even if she was outside in the garden he would force her to the ground and make love to her even though their neighbors could watch from their windows.

After three months, Annie began to feel sick.

"Randy, I need to see a doctor." She had been throwing up and her stomach felt like it was in knots. She knew she couldn't be pregnant. She made sure she never missed taking her birth control pills.

"You'll be fine." Randy assured her for nearly a month before he finally relented. He took her to a special doctor that he chose and Annie had a feeling that he was on Randy's payroll.

"You're pregnant. Just as your husband predicted."

"But I'm on birth control. I never miss a pill. That' can't be right." she pulled them out of her purse. "See."

"I'm sorry dear. But birth control is not a hundred percent ..."

"Thank you." Annie began to cry. She didn't know what she was going to do. What would John think when she came back to him carrying Randy's child.

Randy watched her from the door. The doctor had left. He laughed.

"You really should be more careful, Anna. If you had paid closer attention you would have known you were taking nothing but sugar pills." he chuckled. Annie looked up at him in shock. How else would he manipulate their lives?

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to Dejavu1978 for the help.

* * *

><p>Six months passed by and John hit a dead in with every lead he found. He hired a private investigator and told him what he knew about Randy and Sicily. Alex Riley said he would use all of his resources to try to find them. So far every trace on Randy's phone had been disconnected almost as soon as a call began. The address was even harder to find. Randy had no bills or mail going to his home address. It had almost been a year since they were taken. John wondered if they were okay and what Randy was doing to them. He had managed to block the divorce with his lawyers help but he knew he could only hold the courts off with continuations for so long. Annie's lawyer didn't know where they were or he wasn't saying. John tried everything to get him to tell him something but it was useless. The man was loyal to Randy. John wondered if it was out of fear of the man. Adam hadn't heard from Randy since before they were taken. He told John if he heard anything, he would tell him.<p>

"John, good job on the meeting." Steve Austin told him.

"Thanks Steve." John replied. He had continued to do his job while trying to find Annie and Payton. Alex was doing most of the leg work but John helped when he got off work.

"Any news on your wife and daughter?"

"No. I'm trying to stay positive but it's hard. I miss them so much."

"John, you aren't to blame. Randy took them and he has them hidden somewhere. You will find them and get your family back. "

"I hope so." John headed to his office to call Alex and see if he knew anything.

Annie sat in the living room watching Payton play on the floor with her Teddy Bear and dolls. She was eight months pregnant now. She had tried numerous times to get a message to someone outside but it never worked. Randy blocked her every attempt. Every letter Randy would bring back to her and make her pay for it. Every text or email she sent managed to end up going straight to Randy. Randy being a technical wizard made it impossible for her to find help. Ted had called Randy and told him that John's lawyer had blocked the divorce. She kept trying to fight to get back to her life but she was slowly losing that fight.

"Mommy, where is daddy?" Payton asked.

Annie sighed. She knew Payton meant Randy not John. The last year that Randy had them Payton had slowly forgotten John and come to think of Randy as her father. Annie hated it. She tried to keep John in Payton's memory but with no picture or anything, it was hard.

"I'm sure he will be here soon," She replied. She played along with everything Randy wanted. She had to because she couldn't risk him hurting Payton.

"Mommy, are you sure my little brother is in there?" Payton said as she put her hand on Annie's stomach.

"Yes, he's in there." Annie answered sweetly to her daughter. She might hate Randy for all he was doing to her but she couldn't hate the baby. It was her baby. No matter how he came into this world a part of her was in him too.

"Do we have to have a new baby?"

"Yes, baby." Annie laughed. "We can't change that your little brother is coming." She heard a laugh and looked up to see Randy standing at the door.

"Daddy, you're home." Payton said running to him and reaching her arms up for him to pick her up. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Gracie." Randy said hugging her. "Were you good for mommy?"

"Yes."

"Good girl." He put her down and walked over to Annie. He kissed her and placed his hand on her stomach. "And how are my wife and son?"

"We're fine." She replied.

"Good." He sat down beside her. He had to smile. Payton had completely forgotten about John. She belonged to him without a doubt. He only wished Annie would succumb as easily as her child. She was carrying his baby but he knew she wasn't completely his yet. "I have plans for us today. I thought we would let Marina keep Gracie."

She smiled at him and nodded. "That sounds great." Annie jumped at any chance to get outside the home. All she needed was one moment. One moment when Randy wouldn't be watching.

"Good." Randy smiled sure he was making progress with Annie.

Marina took Payton and Randy led Annie upstairs. He had planned a romantic dinner on the balcony.

"This is your surprise?"

"Yes, I thought it would be nice to have a romantic dinner."

"It's great." She answered. She had learned over the last year that disobeying him did nothing but fuel his anger.

"Look at that sunset." Randy leaned over the balcony and stared out. Annie watched him from behind. Everything he had done to her went through her mind. She remembered her husband. Her true husband and even though John had slipped she knew he would have never harmed her the way Randy had. "I'm so lucky to be here with someone like you Anna. This place is so wonderful. You can't help but fall in love." He turned to look at Annie and was caught off guard by the metal deck chair she swung, catching him on his shoulder. He lost his balance and was forced over the edge. Randy fell to the ground two stories below.

Annie peered over the railing. Randy lay still with his arm grotesquely twisted beneath him. She gasped for air. Her heart raced.

"Ahhh!" She screamed. She had enough of the torture. She hurried from the balcony and ran up the stairs.

"Mommy,"

"Hey baby." Annie scooped up her child in her arms. Wrapped a small blanket around her and hurried down the stairs.

"Ms. Tuscano where are you going."

"Marina, you can go home. We have a family emergency and we have to go."

"Mommy." Payton cried. "Where's daddy?"

Annie didn't stop. She grabbed her purse from the bedroom she had been sharing with Randy and hurried to the dresser. She pulled out the top drawer and let it fall to the floor. She felt under the top of inside and grabbed the envelope she had taped. Money she had hidden.

She hurried out of the house. The alarm sounded as she did. She didn't know the code to disarm it. But she ran out anyway.

"Stop!" she waved her free arm madly as a car drove passed. "Please." She kept running as fast as her pregnant body would allow with a small child wrapped around her neck.

The car kept going. Randy's so called bodyguards were already out of the house. She ducked into an alley way and watched them pass. A payphone caught her eye and she hurried to make a call. She had memorized the taxi service number. She kept one eye on the road waiting for Randy's men, made the call and then ducked back in the alley and waited. Her heart raced until she saw the cab pull up and she hurried to get in.

"Airport. Hurry!" she said and then laid down in the seat with her daughter until she was sure they were out of their neighborhood.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Thansk to Dejavu1978 for the help on this one.

Warning: Domestic Abuse and Violence in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Annie stayed down as the cab went to the airport. She was glad that she managed to get her and Payton's real passports from Randy. He didn't know she had found them. Now they could get home but what would be waiting for them when they got there. It had been a year. She couldn't help but wonder if John was even still looking for them or if he even cared anymore. Maybe he truly believed that she had chosen Randy and had left with him. Maybe he had moved on.<p>

"Ma'm, we're here." The cab driver said.

"Thank you." Annie handed him the fare and got out with Payton. She looked around and didn't see any of Randy's bodyguards. She walked over to the ticket counter.

"Hi, can I help you?" The agent asked.

"Yes, I need to purchase two tickets to London." She knew her parents were there and they would be safe. "Leaving immediately."

"Alright. Let's see what we have." The agent looked up the information on her computer and then turned to Annie. "Okay, we have a flight leaving in ten minutes."

"I'll take it."

"Okay, that's 600 dollars."

Annie handed the agent the money and waited while she printed out the tickets. She looked around again and didn't see Randy or his bodyguards.

"There you are. It leaves from gate 12." The agent handed her the tickets and she and Payton headed to gate 12. She silently prayed that they would be on the plane and gone before Randy came near the airport.

When they got to the gate, Annie handed the agent their tickets. Once they were through the check, they made their way onto the plane. As they sat down, Annie once again silently prayed they would soon be gone.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Payton asked as they sat in their seats.

"We are going to see grandma and grandpa in London."

"What about daddy? He will miss us."

"Daddy agreed for us to go. He wanted you to see your grandparents." Annie lied.

"But why did we leave so soon and he didn't say goodbye to me?"

"Because we had a plane catch and there wasn't time."

"Alright." She held her bear close as they waited.

Annie realized it was going to take a lot to get Payton from thinking that Randy was her father. But right now, her focus was to get to London and be near her parents. Then they could help her to get back to Texas and to John. She rested a hand on her stomach. How would everyone react to her having the baby of the man who kidnapped and raped her? But it was too late now to do anything plus he was her child too.

Randy and his men arrived at the airport and headed to the ticket counter. Randy knew this had to be where Annie had come. He had eyes all over Palermo. If they were anywhere else, he would know. He couldn't believe she actually hit him and thought she would get away.

"Spread out and find my wife and daughter." The bodyguards split up and started to look over the airport.

Randy looked at the outgoing flights and tried to see which Annie might have decided to take. He looked and saw one to London. He remembered that Annie's parents were in London. He smirked. Of course that was where she would go. He noted the gate and started toward it. It didn't take long before he was at the gate.

"Is this the flight to London?" He asked the agent.

"Yes but it's already getting ready to leave the gate. I'm sorry you can't board."

"But my wife is on it and she is eight month pregnant and traveling with my daughter. I wanted to say goodbye before they head off to see my in-laws."

"I'm sorry sir. I can't let you on." She turned away.

Randy held his temper. He knew it would do no good. He looked at the window by the gate and saw the plane taxiing out. He groaned in anger. He thought for a minute and decided he would fly to London on his private plane and hopefully get there before she was. He called his pilot and had him get the plane ready. He would get to London before Annie and stop her from leaving the airport.

Annie stepped off the plane in London and felt and immense feeling of relief. She hugged her daughter tightly as she made her way to the exit. It was the first time in a long time that she had felt completely safe and at peace. She headed toward the gate knowing there would be many taxi's waiting for passengers.

She climbed into the nearest one and placed Payton in the middle beside her and fastened her seat belt. She had fallen asleep and Annie was glad she hadn't woken her when she had lifted her from the plane's seat and carried her through the noisy airport.

The cab door opened on the other side and Annie paid it no attention. It wasn't unusual for cabs to be shared.

"I thought you cared more than that about me."

Annie gasped.

"No." She fumbled with Payton's seat belt.

"Let her sleep." Randy commanded. "Driver take us to the nearest hotel." He put his arm around Payton as they pulled away from the curb. Annie's chest rose and fell hard. She knew that Randy was angry. His arm was in a sling but did not have a cast on it. He had not taken the time to get medical help before coming after her, but how did he get to London before her? Or had he been on the same plane? His face was covered with bruises and cuts and he was dirty from the fall off the balcony.

They reached the hotel and Randy took Payton and placed her in his arms. The cab behind them stopped and two of Randy's men got out and followed them in. Annie had no choice but to follow him inside the hotel and up to a room once he had paid and checked them in.

"Take Gracie for a while. Take her to a toy store or something." Randy said to the men, then he handed Payton over and closed the door. Annie backed up as Randy's cold stare fell on her. "You tried to kill me?"

"Randy, I ... it was an ..."

"I thought we had something special!" he snarled reaching out with his good hand and slapping her face. "Now you leave me no choice but to punish you."

"Randy, please." Annie watched in horror as Randy took off his belt. She tried to run toward the door, but he grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her to her knees. He then took the belt and tightened it around her neck and used it to lead her to the bed. He forced her onto it face down and then used his body to hold her down while he jerked the phone cords from the wall and used them to tie her to the head board.

Annie begged and pleaded but Randy had lost his temper. He began to beat her with his belt. Annie screamed out causing him to stop. Annie thought her screams had changed his mind. She hoped that the love he claimed to have for her would keep him from beating her further. But she would not be so lucky. Instead he stuffed a rolled up sock in her mouth and continued his attack.

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, read, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Thanks to Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo for the help.

Warning: Contains some abuse and violence. I know some things in the last chapter were hard to read and it was. I apologize if you were offended by it. But unfortunately things like that happen in real life. It was hard to read and write but it was necessary for the story as this has been an intense story.

I want to thank you all again for taking the time to read this story.

* * *

><p>John was sitting in his office when his cell phone went off. He saw it was Alex, the private investigator.<p>

"Alex, what do you have?" John asked him.

"I just got a hit that Annie and Payton's passports were used to get tickets to London from Sicily. I'm on my way there now."

"I'm coming. My boss said we could use the jet if we found them."

"Alright meet you at the airport."

John hung up and quickly headed to his boss's office. He explained the situation to him about Annie and Payton. Steve granted him use of the jet. John headed to the airport and meet with Alex. They boarded the plane and headed to London. John prayed that Annie had gotten away from Randy and that was why she was in London.

"I had Evan put a trace on Orton's name. If he is anywhere near London, we will know." Alex said as the plane made its way to London.

"You will submit to me, Annie!" Randy screamed as he climbed on top her after beating her. Annie's back felt as if the skin had been ripped off. She cried out when Randy took the gag out of her mouth and rolled her, putting all her weight on her injuries. "I thought by now you would be thankful to me for all I have given to you ... and your daughter. I'm I not there for you? I'm there. I pay attention to you! Isn't that what you needed? What John didn't give you? I give you more than he ever did."

"John never hit me." Annie sobbed. "He never hurt me!"

"He did hurt you Annie! Mentally!" Randy poked his finger against her temple. He moved himself between her legs and forced himself inside of her.

"Please," Annie begged him. "What about the baby? What about your son!" she hoped to use their unborn child to reason with Randy.

"You are eight months, Annie. I have refrained for so long. But now if the baby is born, he will be fine."

Annie sobbed as Randy had his way with her. The entire night Randy punished her for her rebellion.

"Tell me you love me!" Again he raped her after delivering yet another beating. Annie refused. "Tell me you love me!" he insisted after he had finished and held her head up by her hair.

"Go to hell." Annie whispered with venom.

"You're going to wish you had given in Annie." He shoved her away in disgust and left the room.

Randy's body guards kept Payton in the room next door and even if Annie could find the strength to sneak out of Randy's room, she would not be strong enough to take her daughter from the two thugs. She ended up passing out from exhaustion of the abuse. She had spent her last ounce of energy trying to free herself from her restraints.

She slowly started to wake up as Randy returned from where he had been.

"Well, it's good that you're awake." He walked closer to the bed and towered over her. He sat down on the bed and placed a hand on her stomach. He felt the baby kicking. "My son is well I see. That's great news to me."

Annie whimpered when he touched her. She knew he was probably going to beat her again. He had kept her tied up all night, releasing her only for her to use the restroom.

"Are you ready to be mine?" He smirked. "Annie, you are making this more difficult. All you have to do is forget your old life. Stop trying to escape. If you do those things, then things like this won't happen."

Annie looked at him and realized what she had to do. As much as she wanted to get back to her life, she knew it was hopeless. She would never be back with John. Randy had planned for everything.

"Again, are you ready to mine?"

"I will never be yours" She gasped the words out.

Randy reached into his pocket and took out a pocket knife. He jerked up her shirt and placed the blade to her belly. He pressed down slightly making a shallow wound. Annie whimpered. She had no strength to scream.

"What? I didn't hear you." He taunted and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You should know that I have been learning quiet a lot about the birth of a baby. I already have a daughter. If I have to I will take my son from your womb and you ... Well I can easily find my children another mother. Now what is your answer?"

"Yes, I'm yours."

"Good girl." He closed the knife and laid his head on the pillow. He kissed Annie's cheek and sighed. "You know I think a vacation was a great idea baby." He began to talk as if the trip to London had been nothing more and began to tell her plans of the site seeing he had planned for their family adventure.

John and Alex arrived in London and Alex was shocked when he got a hit on Randy's name. Nothing had shown up under Randy Orton until then. Randy had gotten sloppy and used his own credit card to rent a hotel room. Alex had some friends who were cops in London and he called them to get them to meet at the hotel. He knew they might need them.

They arrived at the hotel and headed in. He already had the room numbers thanks to his computer knowledge.

"Okay, according to everything, Randy Orton had gotten one room first. I think that might be the room where he is with Annie Cena. The other room probably has the child in it. We go there first and take her. Once we have her safe, and then go after Annie. If Orton can't get to the child, it is more likely we can take him." Alex said to the group. He turned to John. He wasn't sure if having John was a good idea. "John, you have to stay back and let us do things."

"Alright." John sighed. He couldn't help but wonder what they would find. Were Annie and Payton okay or were they hurt? Did they want to be rescued?

Alex and the police made their way upstairs to the hotel rooms. They arrived at the first hotel room. Alex knocked on the door and a tall man answered.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes we are here for Payton Cena." Alex said calmly.

"I have no idea who Payton Cena is." The bodyguard said. "We only have Gracie Tuscano here."

"Is this Gracie Tuscano?" Alex showed a photo of Payton.

"Yes."

When the bodyguard confirmed he had her, Alex motioned to the police. They rushed the room and arrest the bodyguards. Alex picked up Payton and took her to John. She started yelling stranger and it broke John's heart. He knew she had no idea who he was.

"Annie is next door with Orton."

John felt his temper rise. He could no longer take it. His child did not know him and he wanted answers. He wanted to know if Annie had left on her own or if she was being held against her will. If Annie had left him, he wanted to make sure she knew he would not stand for his child to be stolen from him. He was Payton's father. Not Orton.

"Mr. Cena wait!" the cops yelled when he stormed past him. But John didn't listen. He was through playing by the rules. He didn't knock. He didn't try the knob to see if it was unlocked. He kicked in the door and it splintered and flung open.

Randy jumped from the bed. John froze. All his questions were answered.

"I'll kill her Cena!" Orton yelled and flipped open his knife. "I'm not given her up alive!"

John saw the bruises on his wife. He saw her pregnant belly. He knew the baby was not his but the thought of Randy hurting her in her condition fueled his rage. Cena stomped toward him and the rest was a blur. Randy's knife fell to the floor and John's attack did not let up. He screamed and he cursed as he tried to kill the man who had hurt Annie.

"Get him off of him." John heard yells. He flung anyone who touched him off and delivered blow after blow. His hands were covered in blood and none of it was his.

He was finally pulled away and Randy did not move.

"He has a pulse. geeze." The cop said with shock. "Call the medics! He's fading fast!"

John shrugged off the men who held him.

"Let me go!" he yelled. Once he was freed he fell to Annie's side. "Baby, look at me."

"I thought you would never find me." Annie whispered.

"I never stopped looking for you." John cried as he touched her cuts and bruises. He touched her belly. He didn't' care it was not his child.

"John."

"Yes baby."

"I think my water broke."

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks to Dejavu1978 for the help.

* * *

><p>Alex and the cops had called the paramedics for Randy and Annie. Once they arrived, both Randy and Annie were rushed to the hospital nearby. Payton was taken there too to make sure that she was okay and unharmed. John sat in the waiting room hoping for some good news.<p>

"Mr. Cena." The doctor said coming out with Payton. "Your daughter is fine. She has suffered no injuries."

"Except that she doesn't know who I am," John mumbled. He looked at the doctor holding his daughter.

"I understand Mr. Cena." The doctor looked at the little girl and her father. "Gracie, this is John and he is going to keep you while your mommy is having your brother."

"Okay." Payton replied.

"Okay." The doctor handed her over to John. "Just play along with her for now. It will take time but I think she will realize who you are."

"Thank you." John sat down with Payton on his lap. He would play along for now.

"Where's my daddy?" Payton asked John.

"He is in the hospital too." It hurt to hear her call Randy daddy.

"Will he and mommy be okay?"

"I'm sure they will be." He looked up just as another doctor came his way.

"Mr. Cena."

"Yes." He stood up with Payton in his arms.

"Your wife is in recovery."

"Is everything okay with her and the baby?"

"The baby is fine. He is perfect and healthy."

"What about Annie?"

"She is resting. We did a c-section to get him out. Because of the trauma she suffered, we didn't want to risk her or the baby by a vaginal delivery."

"What about the other injuries? He did so much to her."

"We are watching her. We are running test to make sure there is no damage. We think she will recover physical. Mentally and emotionally is something else. It will take a while. She was held for over a year and he really played with her mind."

"I understand."

"Mr. Cena, would you like to see the baby? I know he isn't your son but he needs someone to hold him."

"I can't leave my daughter right now."

"She can come. It would be good for her to see the baby."

"Alright." John followed the doctor with Payton in his arms.

They arrived at the nursery and headed in. Once they had washed their hands, the nurse handed John the baby. He looked at him. He was so sweet and innocence and he was a part of Annie. John couldn't hate the baby. It wasn't his fault what Randy had done.

"Is that my little brother?" Payton asked once John had the baby.

"Yes, this is your little brother."

"What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one yet. Mommy will name him."

"What about daddy? I want to see him and he can name the baby."

John sighed. This is not what he thought he would find when he finally found his family. He wanted to kill Randy. If Alex and the others hadn't pulled him off, he would have killed him.

The doctors worked on Randy in the OR. He had a lot of internal bleeding from the beating. Plus he had injuries from the fall. They weren't sure he would pull through. They got the bleeding under control but the next twenty four hours were critical. Once they were done, they put him in recovery.

John had called Annie's parents and explained what happened. They agreed to come and take Payton with them while John stayed with Annie and the new baby.

"John, how is Annie?" Caroline, Annie's mom said when they arrived.

"She's in recovery and the baby is in the nursery."

"Why didn't you tell us what was going on?" Warren, Annie's dad, asked.

"I thought it was better until I could find them or know for sure if Annie left me."

"How is Payton?" Caroline looked at her granddaughter who was coloring.

"She has no idea I'm her dad. She thinks Randy is her dad."

"I'm sorry." Warren added.

"Thanks for taking her. I just need to be here for Annie and I feel better knowing Payton is safe."

"It's not a problem. We would love to spend time with our granddaughter."

"Great. The doctor said go along with what she believes for now. So call her Gracie."

"Alright." Caroline walked over to her granddaughter with John.

"Gracie, this is your grandma." John said to her.

"We were coming to visit you when mommy got hurt."

"I know sweetie." Caroline was happy that it seemed that Payton knew who she was. "How would you like to come home with Grandma until mommy is better?"

"Can I see daddy first?"

Caroline look at John. He honestly didn't' know what to do. "I think daddy is still sick. So how about we go and you can see him later?"

"But I want to see my daddy now." Payton poked out her lip and it quivered. She was too young to understand what was going on.

"Let me check with the doctor." John walked over to the doctor and explained the situation.

"I don't see why she can't see him. He is asleep and won't wake up for a while. I don't think a few minutes would hurt."

John sighed. The pain Randy had caused was still hurting them even though he was no longer able to cause them harm.

"Alright, Gracie." He said slowly. He hated calling her that. "The doctor said you can see your dad for a minute." It was so hard to say that. He hated Randy more each minute.

"Yay!" Payton yelled clapping her hands together.

"I can't do this." John said, standing outside of the ICU ward.

"Let me take her." Caroline offered. John felt like he was letting his little girl go and giving her to Randy.

"No. I have to." John insisted.

John walked into the glass walled room and towered over the beaten and bruised man in the bed. Machines beeped and air seeped in and out of a large compressor.

"Daddy." Payton reached out for her kidnapper and it tore at John's heart. John stepped closer fighting the tears back. "Why won't he wake up?"

"He's very tired."

"But he may not know I was here."

"He will know. Just talk to him."

"Hi, daddy. I just wanted to see you. I'm going to grandma." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you daddy."

"Okay, grandma is waiting." John turned to step away. He couldn't handle it anymore. He stared at Randy hatefully. He had torn apart their lives. "You want some ice cream?"

John gasped. He looked down and a hand was clutching Payton's.

"Daddy!" Payton smiled and kicked to get out of John's arms.

"Hey kiddo." Randy spoke weakly. His eyes open only a narrow slit. John held tight to his daughter.

"Let her go."

"Are you ... going to upset her?"

John had to let the child go to sit on the edge of Randy's bed. She threw her tiny arms around his neck. Randy grimaced in pain yet managed to stare at John with triumph in his eyes.

"Let's let him rest." John snatched his daughter. "Go outside. Grandma is right there." He said seeing Caroline outside the door. John then turned toward Randy.

"Why?"

Randy chuckled.

"I just took back what you stole from me." It was obvious every word hurt Randy but he wanted to say them anyway.

"I never took anything from you."

"My wife was happy with our life until you took her to bed. All of this is because of what you did."

John turned and left the room. He knew it was partly his fault.

Once Caroline had left with Payton, John headed to Annie's room. She was sleeping. He sat down and looked at her. She was so bruised. He took her hand and sat by her side. He hoped she would wake up soon.

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks to Dejavu1978 for the help.

* * *

><p>John sat by Annie's bed the rest of the night. He called Caroline and checked on Payton. She said that she was sleeping and had had a great time so far but she wanted to see Annie, the baby, and Randy.<p>

"John." Annie said softly.

"Annie, thank goodness you're okay."

"Where's Payton?"

"She is at your parents. The baby is fine. He is in the nursery."

"What about Randy? Is he still out there?"

"No, he is in the hospital. He can't hurt you."

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "I'm so sorry. This is my fault."

"No, it's not. This is my fault. If I haven't had that affair, none of this would have happened."

"I'm sorry that I fell for his charm and sweet neighbor routine. I didn't see him for what he was. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. He played on your vulnerable after the home invasion."

"It was him you know."

"What?" John was shocked by her statement.

"Randy was one of the men who broke into the house. He is the one who raped me."

John was stunned by this. Randy had planned this from the first home invasion. He couldn't believe that his affair, that only lasted a few months, had caused all of this.

"I'm sorry, Annie. This is all my fault." He sighed. "If I hadn't that affair, none of this would have happened."

"I don't think your affair caused this."

"It did because the woman was Randy's wife. After the affair end, she apparently left him and divorced him. So he blamed me. That's why he went after you and Payton."

"She was his wife? I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry. Annie, please forgive me for everything. For the affair, for always traveling, for not believing you when you said nothing happened with you and him. Just for everything." He took her hand in his. "I want us to start over. You, me, Payton, and your little boy."

"Can you really do that? Can you forget everything? And most importantly, can you really raise a baby who isn't yours but the man's who pretty much destroyed us?" She heard his words and she heard him say her little boy.

"I can. I know I can. We can be a family. You, me, Payton, and your little boy."

"That's just it right there. You keep saying my little boy. That says you can't consider him yours." She sighed. "John, I won't be angry or mad if you can't. Okay, now that Randy is going away, I don't have to be afraid. I can get a job and raise Payton and the baby myself and you can see Payton anytime you want. I love you and that hasn't change even after a year of him holding me hostage pretty much. He was never my husband. That has always been you. But I understand that things have changed. For us all. So much as happened. We aren't the same people we were."

He moved closer to her. "Annie, I don't want us not to be together. I love you. I can think of this baby as mine. He is a part of you. I know I keep saying your little boy. It's just going to take time. Annie, please. We can make this work. I love you and I never stopped loving you. I want to start over. Forget everything that has happened. I'm willing try. Are you?"

"Yes. John, I spent a year trying to get away from Randy. To get me and Payton back to you. Having the baby wasn't something I planned. He planned it. He made sure I got pregnant. But that little boy is mine. That doesn't change. You have to be able to accept him for us to be together."

"I can do that."

"Okay, then we can see if we can make this work."

"What are we going to do about Payton? She thinks Randy is her father and when she saw him earlier, he made sure he kept that connection to her."

"She saw him?"

"Yes, she wouldn't go with your parents without seeing him. The doctor thought he wouldn't wake up but he did. And she was so happy. She calls him daddy. That breaks my heart."

She squeezed his hand. "We will make sure she knows you are her father and she will remember that you are. I tried so hard to make her know that he wasn't. But she's a little girl. She had no photos of you. Over the months, the memories faded and she only knew him. I did go along with it because he threatened everything and everyone."

"Alright." He smiled. "Now, you need to see the baby and name him. He can't be baby boy Cena forever."

"I want to see him."

"Okay, let me go tell the doctor." John left to get the doctor.

Annie sighed once he had left. Could he really be okay with this? Could they rebuild their family and their marriage? One thing she knew, it wouldn't be same as before.

"Okay, the nurse is bringing the baby to see you."

"Great." She smiled as the door opened the nurse came in.

"Here is your son." The nurse carefully handed Annie the baby. "He is perfect. All his tests were normal."

"Thank you." Annie said as she took him. She looked into his face and smiled. He was a beautiful baby. "I think your name should be Jacob Anthony."

"I like it." John smiled. "He really is a beautiful baby."

"Thanks." Annie held the baby close. She looked at him and realized that she needed to see Randy. She had too to able to move on and put this behind her. To start over. "John, I have to see Randy."

"See him? Why?"

"John, don't take it that way. I don't love him the slightest bit, but for this strange feeling I need to see him and know that he can't hurt me anymore."

"Annie, I'm sorry. But hearing you say that makes me believe that you do love him and you would still be with him if I hadn't found you."

"You really think I would want to be with someone who would hurt me this way?"

"Some women like that ... I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"You're hurting too. I understand that, but John. I want to see him bruised and beaten. Maybe that makes me a bad person, I'm sure it does."

"You're not a bad a person. You could never be a bad person. If this is going to help you feel safer than I will be right there beside you." He didn't like it but maybe it was the right thing to do.

He took the baby back to the nurse and helped Annie into a wheelchair and took her to ICU. He waited outside as she went in.

For the first time Annie felt no fear when she gazed at Randy. Her nostrils flared with anger. She felt no sympathy for him.

"You stole a year of my life." She whispered. "You pretended to be my friend just so you could rip me apart." She felt weak from her injuries and she had to sit down. "You could have easily won my heart without doing what you did. How could someone be as cruel as you were to me? How?"

"I was so afraid of losing another woman ..." she heard the choked and babbling words. She could barely make them out. "What does he have that women love so much. They all leave me."

"I would have stayed with you in the gated community if you hadn't tried to force me. I could have easily fallen in love with you. I was having feelings for you."

"I know that now. I'm not as terrible as you think, Annie. My mind snapped. I think about what I've been doing and I can't believe I did it myself. You should hate me because I hate myself."

"I could never hate anyone, even if they deserve my hate."

Randy managed a smile and then a loud, uninterrupted beep sounded. His head fell to the side. It was over. Randy was dead.

Annie moved to the side as the medical personal rushed in. They did their best but it was too late. He was dead. Annie knew he had been waiting for her. Waiting for her to come and see him. They had their final meeting and she realized it was over. The hurt he had caused her. Now she had to rebuild her life. She had changed and even though she knew he had been horrible, he had caused her to realize her strength. She could move on with her life with or without John and knew she would be okay.

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

Well here it is the final chapter of this story. I want to take a minute to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome. Leave me a review for your overall opinion on this story. I love to hear from you guys.

Thanks to Dejavu1978 and RatedrKjErIcHo for the help with it. I couldn't have written it without you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

><p>Epilogue: One Year Later<p>

Annie walked around the house getting things ready for the party. They were getting ready to celebrate Jacob's first birthday. It was odd at how fast the year went. They spent the year healing from everything. She and John had started marriage counseling when they got back to Texas. John purchased them a new house down the street from his parent's. After six months in counseling, she and John renewed their wedding vows. It was a new start for them and the kids. After a few months of therapy, Payton was better. She had started accepting that John was her father and not Randy. They knew it would take a while but slowly she started back calling John daddy.

Annie headed upstairs to make sure the kids and John were ready for the party. John was home more now since he got a promotion. After it was found that Chris Jericho was the one embezzling, John was given his job which meant less traveling. That made their marriage better.

She walked into the nursery and saw John getting Jacob dressed. John had really taken to being Jacob's dad. It warmed her heart that he had.

"Is he ready?" She asked walking in.

"Yes, he is dressed and ready to party."

"Good. What about Miss Payton?"

"She is dressed and should be playing in her room." John turned to his wife with his son in his arms.

"Okay. I will get her, you take Jacob downstairs."

"Alright." John walked to the door and kissed his wife and then headed downstairs with Jacob.

Annie smiled as she watched them go. She turned toward her daughter's room. Once she had Payton, they headed downstairs.

The party started and everyone had a good time with the bounce house and the petting zoo. It was a perfect day for Jacob.

"I think Jacob here had a great time at the party." John said as he carried Jacob into the nursery and put the sleeping baby in the crib.

"It was a good day." She smiled at him. Over the last year they had many bad days with Payton, Jacob, and everything else. Slowly they were beginning to have more good than bad.

"Yeah it was." He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. He was happy that he had her, Payton and Jacob safe at home. "I'm going to go check on Payton."

"Okay." She kissed him and headed downstairs.

She headed to the kitchen and she made coffee and stared out the door into the back yard reflecting on the last year. Everything they had been through and everything they overcome. She had gotten a letter from Randy's parents two months after his death. They apologized for everything he had done and wanted to see Jacob as he was their only grandchild. She and John talked about and agreed to let them see him under the condition, they didn't mention Randy's name. They didn't want anything to disrupt Payton's recovery.

Annie went to Randy's funeral. She didn't tell John because he wouldn't have understood. She didn't mourn him. Not the person he had become, but she did mourn the friend she had once found in him. She wanted to believe that he had been a good person at one time and thought that his love for his wife must have been great for it to tear him apart as it did. She watched them lower his casket into the ground. An ending to the horror and the beginning of a new life. She walked away and was surprised to be approached by a lawyer. She was handed a thin package and when she opened it, it revealed that Randy had left everything to her. His home, his bank account and his life insurance. He was worth a lot more than anyone ever knew. His parents had been wealthy and had given him a trust fund that he received when he turned twenty five and he invested it well in stocks and had tripled it. Annie had never expected it and it confused her slightly because she knew that somewhere deep inside Randy still had a good heart. If only that monster had not taken over. It was obvious after meeting his parents that he was given everything but love. She wished he could have found it, but she could not forget what he had done to her but she forgave him.

"Thinking hard?" John asked when he walked in and saw her looking out.

"Not really. Just thinking about how nice it is here. How quiet." She smiled. "We have come so far this year." Sometimes it was hard for Annie to believe that she was living such a wonderful life. Even before Randy she had been sad and lonely.

"Yes we have. We went through a lot and we managed to overcome it. That's the main thing."

"Yeah it is." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you John."

"I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her. "You and our children."

She smiled as he hugged her. Life was seemingly perfect. They had gone through hell and came back strong. The panic and fear were gone. And love and each other became their first priority and most important priority. Their family was all that mattered. Not money. Not a job or anything materialistic. They had learned the hard way that no one dies wishing they had made more money. They die wishing they had more time with their loved ones.

Please Review!


End file.
